Trap for a Truce
by nat-chan
Summary: Serena and Darien on a cruise together? Only Andrew could be behind this.....
1. Chapter 1

Trap for a Truce  
Chapter One: The Enemies On Vacation Together?!  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~@  
  
Andrew laughed as he and Rita pushed Serena, Darien and their luggage   
through the airport. He'd been laughing a lot these last couple of days.   
  
"I'm never going to forgive you for this Andrew!" muttered Darien.  
  
"Andrew I can't believe you did this!" Serena blurted.  
  
"You two are going to have a great time!" Rita assured the frowning   
pair.  
  
They checked all their luggage and headed for the departure gate.  
  
"Bye guys! Send a postcard! We'll miss you!"  
  
Serena and Darien were unceremoniously shoved through the departure   
gate with these farewells.  
  
The last look Andrew saw on Darien's face was one of pure terror as he   
glanced back one last time. Andrew could read the question on his face   
like an open book, What am I supposed to do with her?  
  
Andrew gave him a hearty thumbs up and Rita smiled with   
encouragement to a very angry looking Serena.  
  
  
Rita and Andrew walked away hand in hand.  
  
"I hope we did the right thing here." breathed Rita with worry.  
  
Andrew was far more assured-how else could he have ever convinced   
the two to accept their tickets and go together? How else could he have   
convinced Serena's parents to let her go?  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. This is just what they need! Besides, they   
won the tickets all by themselves, I just convinced them to go. Fate had   
a hand in this too!"  
  
She laughed at his enthusiasm,  
  
"But Andrew, they seem to despise one another...how will they ever get   
along for the week?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure they've made amends already..."  
  
  
"Darien, we are lost! Would you just admit it!"  
  
"Serena, just give me a second and I'll find our gate-we are not lost!"  
  
"You are so stubborn!"  
  
He spotted the gate as the final boarding call echoed over the speakers.   
The stewardess was just getting down from the desk to leave!  
  
"Uh oh Meatball head we gotta book it!"   
  
He grabbed her arm and broke into a run but her short legs were no   
match for him. Finally he grabbed her round the waist and carried her,   
running shamelessly towards the gate yelling,  
  
"Wait! Wait! We're coming!"  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
The annoyed stewardess let them on and they hurried down the hall to the   
plane as she radioed the pilot to open the door again.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
"Hey if it weren't for me we wouldn't have made it, shorty!"  
  
"ohhhhh!"  
  
The plane door opened and the stewardess smiled,  
  
"Our contest winners! We'd given up on you!"  
  
"We got lost." said Serena as Darien glared at her.  
  
"It is a huge airport." sympathized the Stewardess with a smile as she led   
them to their seats-in first class.  
  
They settled in and the plane pulled away and towards the runway.   
  
Darien began reading a magazine, oblivious to the terror seizing Serena's   
every muscle.  
  
~I will NOT let him see how scared I am. I will NOT!~  
  
But as the plane began to pick up speed she couldn't help it, she turned   
terribly white and when the wheels jumped over a bump she had to choke   
back a scream. Darien looked over at her as she tried to hide her face   
from him. Her knuckles where white from the grip she was holding on   
the armrests.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "What is it now Me-" he stopped short as two tears   
managed to escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. She was terrified.   
He felt himself immediately soften.   
  
~Poor Serena, everything freaks her out.~  
  
He leaned over, "Serena, have you ever flown before?"  
  
She nodded no fiercely. He reached into his bag and pulled out some   
gum.  
  
"Here, first you'll need some gum cause your ears might pop a little   
when we get up high. It's not a big deal though."  
  
Another loud noise caused her to cry out, her arms flailing widely.   
Darien caught her hand in his as the plane lifted off and the noise of the   
wheels being tucked in nearly undid her.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, that's just the wheels. Hey look, out the window, we're   
taking off!"  
  
He directed her attention to the window, distracting her from her terror   
and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Once they reached their designated   
altitude and the seatbelt light went off he got up and made her do the   
same.  
  
"C'mon, you take the window seat."  
  
They switched seats, brushing against each other awkwardly. Serena   
stared awestruck out the window as they glided above the clouds.  
  
"It's beautiful." she breathed, "Like heaven."  
  
He nodded. They sat silently watching until dinner came.   
Serena squealed in delight and dug right in.  
  
"mmmmm! This is great!"  
  
"Only you could like airline food." he remarked.  
  
She made a face at him and then leaned towards this cheesecake,  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" she asked, her mouth still full of her own.  
  
He laughed and handed it over to her, watching her devour it.  
  
"Where do you put it all?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"I mean, how can you eat so much and stay in such great shape?" he had   
meant to tease her but as soon as he said it he realized his mistake.  
  
She stared dumbly at him.  
  
"You-you think I'm in great shape?" she faltered and to her utter   
surprise he blushed! She never knew he had it in him!  
  
"I-I-well yeah-I mean-you're so small I just-"  
  
She watched him struggle to reply and grinned. What a nice change of   
pace, Darien uncomfortable while SHE was the picture of poise and   
control. However, it passed in a moment when he began to laugh,  
  
"You actually have cheesecake in your hair!"  
  
Now she flushed with embarrassment, pulling one long pigtail forward to   
clean it off.  
  
"It's not my fault! I have such long hair and these chairs are cramped,   
there's not enough room to eat properly."  
  
He just kept laughing.  
  
ohhhhhh. Just count to ten Serena. 1, 2, 3.....  
  
Dinner was cleared away and Darien settled in to read while Serena   
promptly fell asleep.   
  
When she awoke from her nap she found Darien asleep next to her, his   
magazine across his lap. His adorable expression was lost on her as a   
wicked thought began to form in her mind. The napkin with the piece of   
cheesecake she'd wiped from her hair was still on her lap table. She   
carefully unfolded it and then ever so lightly wiped it in Darien's hair   
while no one was looking. He began to stir and she promptly returned to   
her previous napping position and shut her eyes.  
  
He sat up and she heard his magazine rustle. Then a stewardess walked   
by and stopped with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Sir, you have some er-some cheesecake in your hair." She handed   
him a napkin as he touched his hair with confusion. He wiped it out and   
looked from it to Serena and back again. She fought back a giggle but   
lost.  
  
"I knew it!" he exclaimed as she sat up and laughed at him.  
  
He tried to be angry but her laugh was contagious and he soon found   
himself joining her.  
  
"Hey! This means war--!" he broke off laughing too hard to continue,   
  
"It's not funny!"   
  
She only laughed harder, "Sure it isn't!"  
  
Finally they ceased and Darien returned to his magazine. Serena on the   
other hand, got wickedly bored. Her fidgeting began to drive him crazy.  
  
"Could you please keep still?"  
  
"I'm bored!"  
  
"Didn't you bring anything to do with you?"  
  
"Only homework!"  
  
"Why don't you actually do it?!"  
  
She hung her head dejectedly, "What's the point? I already know I'm   
going to flunk."  
  
She waited for him to tease her but he didn't. Instead he put his   
magazine away and turned to face her.  
  
"That is entirely the wrong attitude to have. Get it out right now, I'm   
going to help you."  
  
"Wh-at?"  
  
"You heard me! All you need is a little push in the right direction I bet.   
Get it out and I'll help you. Which subject are you having trouble with?"  
  
"Which subject am I not!" she groaned, pulling out her books. This was   
a disaster, now he'd see how stupid she really was and she'd never hear   
the end of it!  
  
But she was pleasantly surprised. He was a kind and patient tutor, never   
making her feel slow or stupid. He was very serious though and she   
found herself making faces at him to keep him smiling. The hours   
passed quickly and Serena finished all her homework for the full   
week with Darien's help.  
  
"Look we're all done! See? You're a fast learner!"  
  
"All of it? The whole weeks worth! Wow! You're a great tutor!"  
  
"You're a great student!"  
  
She beamed up at him, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, I'm glad I could help."  
  
"I mean thanks for not teasing me and making me feel stupid. You   
actually made me feel...smart." She flushed, it was the first time she'd   
ever said that about herself.  
  
He shrugged, "I know I tease you, but I don't mean it Serena. I always   
knew you had the potential to be smart."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I could just tell."  
  
"Oh well, thank you Mr. Psychic!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Well, now I don't have to do any work for the whole vacation! Yayyy!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!" he insisted, "Every night we're   
gonna review, so you won't forget it before you go home. Maybe you'll   
even be a little ahead when you get back."  
  
She frowned at him, "Party pooper! Although, it would be cool to be   
ahead-just like Ami! Miss H would probably have a heart attack!"  
  
She giggled. It was a pleasant sound, he reflected.  
  
They began their final descent.  
  
"Oh my gosh we're landing!" she exclaimed as she furiously did up her   
buckle, "Where did the time go? Geez, who'd of thought studying could   
make the time pass so quickly!"  
  
He smiled and sat back with his eyes closed.  
  
~Where does she get all her energy? I'm exhausted! Probably that extra   
cheesecake!~  
  
Suddenly he started as he felt her hand slip cautiously into his. She was   
terrified once again. The plane jostled over some turbulence and she   
squeezed his hand tight, clamping one hand over her mouth to stop a yell.  
  
He returned her squeeze, "Just turbulence Meatball head." he soothed.  
  
"Meatball head!?" and that was it. She never noticed the landing at all,   
she was too busy reading him out in spades.  
  
"I am NOT spending the whole vacation being called that ridiculous   
name! I'll shave my head first!"  
  
He laughed, her eyes narrowed, "Then I'll shave yours!"  
  
The plane touched down with a heavy thud and Serena let out a squeal   
and grabbed Darien's arm.  
  
Then she looked out the window and let go.  
  
"We've landed! We've landed!"  
  
  
They had all their luggage and were heading towards the bus that would   
take them to the boat. Darien reflected that Serena was freakishly strong   
as he watched her carry all her luggage to the bus. Then she tripped and   
fell, letting out her trademark screech before landing in a heap. Darien   
got his bags to the bus and returned to help her. But she sprang to her   
feet angry and embarrassed,  
  
"I don't need your help! I can carry them myself!"  
  
He bit back the urge to tease her and said instead,  
  
"I know you can, I saw you. Your problem isn't strength Serena, it's   
size. The bags are awkward for you, let me help?"  
  
She opened her mouth to retort to his insults but stopped short.  
  
~Hey! He didn't tease me! What the?~  
  
"Oh, well, thanks, I think, okay."  
  
He laughed as he gathered her bags up easily.  
  
"Caught ya off guard with that one didn't I?"  
  
"You didn't even call me Meatball head! Are you sure you're well?"  
  
The bus ride was equally long and boring. Darien tried in vain to read a   
magazine but Serena wouldn't give him a minute's peace. She tried   
reading over his shoulder but that quickly lost her interest. Soon her   
fidgeting was once again driving him slowly insane.  
  
"Serena..." he said with exasperation.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm so bored!"  
  
"You could study some more-"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Don't you have anything to study?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He put down the magazine, "Yeah, actually, why do you ask?"  
  
She put on her best snobby face, "Perhaps I can tutor you for a while!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"But seriously," she continued, "What do you study?"  
  
He pulled out his books: Physics, Chemistry, Biology, History, etc, etc.  
  
"Whoa." she breathed, "Heavy stuff! Is it hard?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Bet I'd find it hard."  
  
"Bet you wouldn't! Here, look at this for example. This is what I'm   
studying right now...."  
  
He opened his Physics textbook to a page of equations. She cringed. But   
he explained it well and she soon found herself enraptured with his   
studies. He told her all about what he was learning and what kind of   
assignments he had to do. It was all very interesting.  
  
"Do you know what you want to be?" she asked solemnly  
  
"A Doctor."  
  
"A Doctor, oh wow." she paused thoughtfully, "I wonder if I could be a   
  
Doctor."  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Meatball head!"  
  
"ohhhhh!"   
  
The bus driver's voice came over the intercom and cut their emerging   
  
fight short,  
  
"We've arrived at the docks!"  
  
The cruise ship was waiting......  
  
  
  
Well....??? Have I left you in any kind of suspense? Oh, I know the   
title may seem rather senseless but I'll smooth that out next chapter...I   
think I'll call the Cruise ship the "Silver Trap" and besides...Andrew did   
kind of trap them into a truce right? Right. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

"A Trap for A Truce"  
  
Chapter 2: A Rocky.... and Romantic Start?  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The dock was crowded with people and their luggage as evening fell. One   
couple cast a delightful silhouette against the hazy sunset. A tall young man   
bent towards a young woman with long, golden hair....  
  
"I do NOT need your help!"   
  
"Serena, you're tripping over your own feet trying to carry all that!"  
  
"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bags thank YOU!"  
  
"Your so stubborn Meatball head!"  
  
"MEA-"  
  
They were interrupted as a man in Uniform approached them. His nametag read   
'Jenkins'.  
  
"Excuse me? Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes?" They replied.  
  
He sighed with relief, "Ahh, our contest winners! I've been looking all over for   
you! I'm to escort you to your room."  
  
  
They followed him through the crowd and onto the ship. Neither had noticed   
the implication of 'room' in the singular, so when he opened the cabin door and   
showed them a large room with a giant king sized bed they both simply stared in   
shocked silence.  
  
"What's the matter? Is the room not to your liking?" Asked Jenkins with   
concern.  
  
"WE-" began Serena when Darien suddenly put his arm around her and   
squeezed her shoulder insistently.  
  
"It's wonderful." He said trying to smile, "Thank you."  
  
"Very good sir. Goodnight." He left them and closed the door.  
  
Serena jerked free of Darien's arm, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
"Serena, they think we won this contest as a couple remember? If they found   
out we're not...."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, there's a couch." He said pointing to the plush couch against the wall at   
the foot of the bed,   
  
"I'll sleep there and you can have the bed." He said amiably.  
  
"No, no. We both won the contest. We'll take turns." She insisted, still   
  
recovering.  
  
"Alright." He shrugged.  
  
They unpacked some of their stuff quietly and then Darien stood.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a shower before bed."  
  
He headed for the bathroom and left Serena to her own evening routine.  
  
She watched after him thoughtfully, trying to shake off her embarrassment.  
  
~We have to sleep in the same room?!  
Oh my God! He's NAKED in there RIGHT NOW!~  
  
She blushed furiously, all alone in the room. But she couldn't help but chuckle   
a little too.  
  
~Whod've thunk it? Darien and I trapped together on a romantic cruise for two!   
Ironic to say the least!~  
  
She looked over at the bed and blushed again. Trying to keep her thoughts from   
wandering.....~I wonder if Darien's had a girlfriend....I wonder if....~  
  
She stopped herself.   
  
~Snap out of it Serena! It's Darien!~  
  
She continued with her routine, forcing herself to think about other things.  
When Darien came out he found her doing sit-ups on the floor, in sweat pants   
and a T-shirt. Surprise was a mild word at that moment.  
  
He simply stared at her. Finally she looked up and gasped out,   
  
"I always exercise before bed. What?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He quickly stuttered out and kept busy setting up the couch   
for a bed.   
  
How was he to know that Luna forced Serena into the routine of bedtime   
exercising as part of her Scout training?  
  
"Mind if I take a pillow and a blanket from the bed?"  
  
"Of course not. Go ahead." She panted out.  
  
How is she so strong....how many sit-ups has she done??!  
  
She finished and then headed for the bathroom, "My turn for a shower."  
  
He nodded.  
  
He waited till the water was running and she was humming faintly before   
exhaling slowly.  
  
~How did I ever end up here, on a cruise ship, in a one-bedroom cabin, with   
Meatball head?~  
  
He smiled. It had been interesting so far. Never had he known a girl like   
Serena. Never had a girl had the ability to make her way into his life. But   
Serena simply crashed in. She didn't wait for an invitation, didn't let his every   
defense hamper her in the slightest. It was a little disconcerting sometimes, but   
amusing none the less.  
  
He'd have fun teasing her for the week. Although, it might be tricky...he   
thought of her exercising and carrying her luggage all at once....she's   
strong...what else don't I know about her?  
  
His thoughts were cut short as she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas.   
  
He'd tucked himself in with his books, his contacts out, glasses on. He caught   
his breath, glad he was sitting.  
  
Her hair was brushed out of its odangos. It streamed long and damp and golden   
to the floor. Not for the first time he was forced to admit to himself that she was   
beautiful....  
  
He tried to hide a blush and quickly looked back to his books, knowing   
that this chapter of chemistry would forever make him think of Serena with her   
hair down....  
  
She looked over at him and then towards her soft, fluffy, bed.  
  
~Good, maybe he's forgotten...~  
  
She tiptoed towards the bed....  
  
"Wait a sec!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Weren't we going to review your work every night?"  
  
She groaned, "...stupid photographic memory..." He caught her muttering as she   
pulled out her books.  
  
They sat against the bed, books on the floor, in their pajamas. Darien diligently   
studying; Serena nodding off on her own shoulder.  
  
Darien looked over, "Serena!"  
  
She sat up dazedly with a jump, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" she slurred.  
  
He sighed and put his books aside. Settling closer to her he pulled her books to   
her lap.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you. Just a quick review and then you can sleep."  
  
They reviewed until Serena understood again and even went ahead a little. One   
hour stretched to two. Serena tried valiantly to stay awake. Darien was an   
interesting tutor, but finally her eyes refused to obey her brain and she drifted   
into an exhausted slumber.  
  
"And so Serena the-" Darien looked down to realize she'd drifted off against   
his shoulder.  
  
He looked at the time and smiled. She'd done really well-quite the trooper.   
Who knew she had it in her? She didn't even seem to know. She was pretty   
smart when she worked at it. He gathered up her books carefully-as not to   
wake her.  
  
Then he awkwardly tucked his arm around her. She shifted snuggly against him   
and he started, looking down at her. She smelled sweet and clean, her damp hair   
trailing gracefully around her, her eyes were buttoned closed and she was   
snoring lightly.  
  
~No doubt about it, she's adorable. Even more so than when she's mad at me.~  
He tucked his other arm under her legs and lifted her gently to bed. Then he   
cautiously laid her hair down over her shoulders, letting it fall loosely round her   
face. She looked like a Princess.  
  
He tucked the covers around her and shook his head.  
  
~Have I EVER tucked someone in before?~  
  
Then he settled onto the couch with his books and finished studying....  
  
  
  
It was late, late in the night when Serena stirred and awoke. She sat up and   
looked around, then slipped quietly from bed, rooted through her bag for a large   
book and crept towards the door.  
  
As she passed by Darien she smiled. His books lay loosely around him, his head   
rested to one side and his glasses had slipped down his nose.  
  
~He looks adorable in those glasses.~  
  
She put her heavy book down silently and ever so carefully tugged his glasses   
off and put them aside. She gathered his books and made a neat pile on the   
floor.  
  
Then she tucked him in gently and smiled as familiarity washed over her. All   
the times her parents had tucked her in and now here she was tucking Darien   
in....  
  
She picked up her book and tip toed out the door to embark on the real reason   
she overslept every morning...  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien smiled as he headed for the door in his jogging pants. Serena was curled   
up and snoring loudly. He bit back a laugh.  
  
~Oh Meatball head...~  
  
Then he headed out for his morning jog.   
The ship was beautiful. The jog gave him the opportunity to orient himself and   
see all the facilities it offered.  
  
There were several pools, a tennis court encased in netting, a dining and dance   
hall and so on.   
  
The sun was rising as he came across a crewman-the same one who'd shown   
he and Serena to their room-Jenkins.  
  
"Up early this morning are we sir?"  
  
"I jog every morning actually-is that alright?"  
  
"Of course. Your girlfriend does not jog with you?"  
  
He flushed a little but then laughed. Serena? Up early? To JOG?! ....although   
she had been exercising before bed....  
  
"No, she's still asleep." He smiled and Jenkins nodded.  
  
"There's a brunch at 10:30 in the dining hall. There will be an orientation-  
tours of the ship and activities you may want to participate in will be   
explained-as well as the stops the ship will be making along the coast."  
  
"Great! Thanks for telling me. I'll have to get Serena up so we can go."  
  
"Good morning to you sir."  
  
"Bye now."  
  
Darien jogged away.  
  
When he finally returned he found-to his surprise-Serena was up and dressed,   
fixing her hair up into her usual odangos.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, "You were out jogging?"  
  
"Every morning." He replied, "Did you get a good sleep?"  
  
"Amazing! Once you sleep in this bed you won't EVER want to give it up!"  
  
He headed for the bathroom, "There's a brunch and orientation at 10:30, wanna   
go?"  
  
"BRUNCH?! Of COURSE I wanna go! I'm starved!!!!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
They headed towards the dining hall. Darien pointed out the places he'd noticed   
on his jog.  
  
"This ship is huge!" she exclaimed.  
  
They walked along further when Darien teased, "Wow Meatball head, have we   
ever gotten along for this long before? It's gotta be some kind of record!"  
  
"Ohhh! Why do you call me that?!"  
  
It could be argued here that, in this instance, Darien revived the hated nickname   
to break the strange tension building in his heart since she fell asleep against his   
shoulder. But since he refused to admit it to himself in the slightest-much like   
he did at home in Tokyo-I must omit these non-existent inner thoughts as a   
dutiful authoress! ;)  
  
"In case you've forgotten, your hair looks like a pair of meatballs!"  
  
"I happen to like my hairstyle! I've always worn it this way!"  
  
"Awww, I never said I didn't like it! I just pointed out it was funny!"  
  
"It is NOT!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
She frowned, he was enjoying this WAY too much.  
  
They reached the dining room doors and he halted her.  
  
"We'd better be civil at brunch." he grinned.  
  
"Hmph! Why SHOULD I?"  
  
"Because everyone thinks we're a couple."  
  
"AS IF!"  
  
He flashed her a winning smile, "Don't be like that Meatball head."  
  
"ohhhhhhhhh!"  
  
They walked in together and Serena's face immediately brightened.  
  
"A Buffet! Yahoo!"  
  
Darien laughed at her enthusiasm, "Let's find a table."  
  
They found a table and Serena bolted for the line up-not even waiting for   
Darien.  
  
As she reached the end of the line though, she tripped and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Wh-oops! Ahh!"   
  
Splat.  
  
The two women in front of her looked down and then exchanged amused   
glances. She caught them and bit back tears as she tried to pull herself up   
gracefully.  
  
Suddenly Darien was beside her.  
  
Oh no.... she thought, but his reaction surprised her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serena! Are you all right? That was a bad fall!"  
  
He pulled her gently to her feet and dusted her off, resting his hands on her   
shoulders.  
  
She felt a faint blush creep into her cheeks, he was way too good at his   
pretending thing.  
  
"This floor is a hazard." He continued and fixed the two women in front of   
them with a cold glare. They turned away quickly.  
  
He looked back to her face, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, genuine concern   
in his voice and eyes.  
  
She stared at him in disbelief for a long moment before nodding deliberately.  
  
They took their plates and started down the table.  
  
By the end she had regained herself and was cheerfully cramming as much food   
as possible on her plate.  
  
"Waffles, sausage, fruit salad, muffins, crepes, bacon, scrambled eggs, French   
toast! I'm in heaven!" she exclaimed.  
  
They headed back for the table and dug in.  
  
Suddenly Jenkins approached them, "I heard the lady had a fall-is she alright?"  
  
Serena grinned with a mouthful of waffle and nodded.  
  
"Good, good. I've told Roger a thousand times not to mop just before brunch,   
but he never listens. My apologies Miss Tsukino."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Serena smiled after him then remembered Darien's strange reaction. She didn't   
know what to make of it.  
  
Why was he so nice and gentle and concerned and....sincere? No, no. That   
can't be it. He was just pretending. We have to act like a couple. He couldn't   
very well have laughed at me in front of all these people-it could give this   
whole facade away.  
  
Her smile turned wry and a little bitter.  
  
Otherwise he would have.  
  
Darien never noticed this play of expressions on her face, too lost in his own   
thoughts. He was as confused by his own actions as Serena was. He couldn't   
understand it. He thought of those two women exchanging glances and   
frowned-a strange, protective instinct had burst from his heart at that sight. He   
couldn't explain it.  
  
He found himself, for the first time, consciously fearful of the feelings Serena  
pulled from him without his consent or control. He tried to shake off the   
realization that he'd always been fearful, always pushed her away because when   
she looked at him directly he forgot everything else in the world.   
  
He was shaken from these thoughts as Serena stood and said, a trifle stiffly,   
  
"The sign ups are starting, I guess we'd better head over."  
  
He stood a little shakily and nodded.  
  
She turned to say something coldly to him, but at that moment he caught her   
hand in his own and kept it and she was rendered speechless for some time.  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent in tours and sign ups. It flew by in a rush of sights   
and decisions.  
  
Serena and Darien-only 24 hours previously mortal enemies-suddenly had to   
decide everything they would be doing together for the next seven days. It was   
staggering.  
  
Darien began to enjoy it though, in spite of himself-planning things to do   
together, figuring out what they each liked to do-much as they argued over   
some things. He'd never done anything like it before. His enthusiasm was   
contagious and Serena found her earlier bitterness towards him faded slowly   
away.  
  
Evening fell and dinner was served in the dining hall. Through tours the   
passengers had combed every inch of the ship and they were exhausted-and in   
Serena's case-famished.  
  
She carried her plate back from the wide, delicious buffet table to a small, two   
seater by the window and sat down-much to the gratification of her weary   
legs.  
  
Darien sauntered over with his own plate and sat across from her smiling, "I   
signed us up for Tennis tomorrow."  
  
"Tennis?!" she choked-visions of klutzing out dancing through her head (AN:   
Sorry, I'm in the Christmas spirit!)  
  
"Yeah," he replied, oblivious to the terror in her eyes, "I love tennis but Andrew   
hates it so I never really have anyone to play with. Do you mind?"  
  
She looked at his eager, smiling face, the relaxed posture of his shoulders-he   
was in great mood--and she couldn't say no.   
  
No matter how much she would humiliate herself tomorrow.  
  
"No, not at all." she managed weakly.  
  
They ate quietly as the sun set in a dazzling array of colours against the   
sparkling water of the sea.  
  
Serena caught her breath.  
  
What a beautiful sunset.  
  
Times like this she forgot her ever worry, her every fault, her mission, her   
fears....everything. The answer to existence lay in it. There was some kind of   
benevolent energy gazing back at her.  
  
She propped her chin up on her hands and stared dreamily out at it.  
  
Darien's eyes slipped away from the window and fell to Serena involuntarily.  
  
He started. The play of light on her skin, her eyes dreamy and unfocused-there   
was a loveliness in her so suddenly he was struck simultaneously with a sense of   
how did I never notice before? and an odd, dreamy deja vu he could not place.  
  
The way he looked at her changed forever at that moment-he would realize   
later.  
  
She was usually bursting with endless energy, always going faster than her body   
could keep up with-he'd never caught her like this, when she was still. It was   
a moment of grace.  
  
Her soft features out of focus, her hair almost silver from the last day's light   
reflecting. He pushed back the pangs of deja vu for later and simply admired   
her.  
  
  
She looked over and caught him staring-the sunset mercifully hid his blush.  
  
"What?" she said half alarmed, half embarrassed, checking her face.  
  
He bit back a smile. She assumed he was staring because she had something   
stuck to her face-she had no idea now pretty she was.  
  
"Out of curiosity-why do you wear your hair like that Serena?"  
  
He couldn't very well just blurt out how pretty she was now COULD HE? I   
mean, what would she think of it coming from him? Better to stick to known   
territory.  
  
She frowned suspiciously at him.  
  
"No teasing," He assured her, "I've just never seen anyone else with that   
hairstyle."  
  
She eyed him warily another moment and then shrugged, "I don't know really.   
It's come to me naturally to wear my hair in two odangos since I was a little   
girl...." she sighed, "....is it really that bad?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "No, no, not at all. Just unusual. It's good to have your   
own sense of style though....don't ya think?"  
  
She gave him a winning smile. At a vulnerable moment he'd actually managed   
to say the right thing.   
  
He was in the process of proudly patting himself on the back when her voice cut   
in.  
  
"Like your green jacket?" she teased.  
  
He frowned. What the...?  
  
"What's wrong with my jacket?" He said defensively, shifting uncomfortably in   
it.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of wearing it?" she giggled, "It's all you ever wear!"  
  
"It is NOT!" ~hmmm...actually it is....uh oh...~  
  
He frowned and sulked darkly across the table from her.  
  
She only laughed harder, "Aww...I'm sorry....it's a nice jacket....really..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Thanks. I can tell you're so sincere too!"  
  
~Note to self....buy a new jacket....a couple of new jackets...~  
  
They finished eating and got up to go.  
  
"Phew! I'm exhausted!" Serena exclaimed as they headed out the door, "Can't   
wait to get to b-oop!" She tripped and headed for the floor face first-but she   
never reached it.  
  
She opened her eyes as Darien pulled her back up, his hand holding a fistful of   
the back of her shirt.  
  
"Have a feeling I'm gonna be doing a lot of this while we're here."  
  
Her thank you died on her lips and her eyes lit up with temper.  
  
She tore herself free of his grasp and stalked off haughtily.  
  
He smiled and followed suit.  
  
When they reached their room she promptly grabbed her bag and stomped into   
the bathroom-slamming the door righteously behind her.  
  
He choked back a laugh. She was so cute when she was mad.  
  
He walked up to the bathroom door and tapped it lightly, "Awww, Serena-  
don't be mad!"  
  
Silence.  
  
He shook his head and headed back towards the couch, "I don't mind catching   
you.." he muttered softly.  
  
What he didn't know was that Serena had opened the bathroom door to yell at   
him as he turned away and caught what he said.  
  
She froze and simply stared at him, open mouthed.  
  
An eerie prickling at his neck made him stop and turn slowly around.  
  
"Serena! Uh...how long were you standing there?"  
  
She just kept staring at him.  
  
"Wh-at?" he said a little desperately, "Well, I really DON'T mind okay? I   
mean..you're not heavy or anything...and uh..."  
  
He trailed off senselessly and she smiled.  
  
"Apology accepted." she said simply and then returned to the bathroom,   
shutting the door behind her.  
  
He looked at the door a long time. Confused and shaken out of his reserve.  
~Get it together Darien!~  
  
She emerged in sweat pants and a T-shirt again and sat down beside the bed to   
exercise.  
  
He looked down at her, "Hey...uh...mind if I exercise with you?"  
  
She regarded him oddly then shrugged, "Go right ahead."  
  
He headed for the bathroom and threw on his sweats then returned and sat next   
to her.  
  
"You exercise every night?" He queried.  
  
"I don't have a choice..." she muttered bitterly, thinking of Luna harping on her.  
  
He frowned curiously, "Who makes you exercise?"  
  
Her eyes widened. oops  
  
"Oh, well, uh, my uh, Mom got me started.....and now I just keep it up....a girl's   
gotta keep in shape you know..heh heh..."  
  
He shook his head and kept on with his sit-ups. He never knew what to make of   
Serena when she got like this.  
  
He kept up with her surprisingly well. She stole glances over at him.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty strong." She observed, "Do you exercise too-I mean   
  
besides jogging?"  
  
He smiled. After the whole Tuxedo Mask thing started happening his muscle   
tone had perfected itself effortlessly. He kept up the jogging out of habit. He   
could leap tall buildings now....  
  
"You could say that." he grinned, thinking of all the battles back home.  
  
They finished and washed up. Then Serena tried once again to get to bed   
without Darien remembering. But he was waiting with her books out and ready.  
  
"Nooo!" she groaned.  
  
But study she did and then promptly fell asleep. Darien wasn't far behind her-  
the bed really was comfortable!  
  
They slept peacefully.   
  
By some strange miracle they'd survived their first day....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: That's it! Phew! I had soooo much trouble writing this blasted chapter. I   
hate sorting out all the little technical details! Chapter 3 will be better I   
promise! so now, do you duty and e-mail me to let me know this doesn't   
TOTALLY suck? Arigato, you're doing the right thing ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Trap For A Truce  
  
Chapter 3: Tennis and Other Adventures!  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"WAKE UP MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Serena jumping up.  
  
Her eyes focused on...Darien--aka *the enemy* at that moment.  
  
FWAP! The pillow swung out full force.  
  
"Ahhh! Serena!"  
  
FWAP! This time a couch cushion.  
  
"How DARE YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!"  
  
"I called your name a couple of times but it didn't work! AHHH!"  
  
This time he ducked.  
  
THUMP! The cushion hit the wall.  
  
"Serena! Stop throwing those-AHHH!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, with Darien   
grinning boyishly after her.  
  
"Hurry!" He exclaimed excitedly, "We have to get to the tennis courts!   
  
Behind the door she fumed. ~So much for Darien being different,   
charming, apologizing for the teasing.....ohhhhhh~  
But in her heart she knew it was different now. He was just playing   
around for fun. He was excited about the tennis game. ~SIGH!~  
  
She got ready and emerged with the mantra echoing in her head.   
~I will not suck. I will not suck. I will not suck.....~  
  
Darien glanced sideways at her as she walked over. Tank top, shorts,   
running shoes.....she was a pretty sight in sporty clothes.  
  
She looked up to his eager face, "C'mon!" He cheered, "Tennis   
awaits!"  
  
She groaned. ~Oh no....~  
  
They walked-er rather, Darien *dragged* Serena to the courts. (She   
managed to grab a muffin on the way!) She tried to mentally prepare   
herself.  
  
~All I need to do is focus. Think of how good you are with the frisbee   
thanks to the Moon Tiara thing Serena! Think of the wand! Yeah,   
that's all I have to do! Think like Sailormoon!~  
  
They got two rackets and a ball and headed in.  
  
Serena poised, concentrating and watched in almost slow motion as   
Darien served the ball and it sailed over. With the grace of a Princess   
she swung--missed--and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
She jumped up immediately, dusting herself off.  
  
"I'm okay!" she said too fast, "Here!--I'll serve!"  
  
This proved to be even more disastrous. After five or six complete   
misses, Darien sighed, dropped his racket and walked over. Serena met   
him at the net, flustered and embarrassed.   
  
"No! Wait! I'm just off to a bad start! I'm sure I can-"  
  
She tripped then--Darien was never sure afterwards if it was over her   
hair, her racket or some indiscernible crack in the court floor--and   
tumbled with a shriek over forwards.   
  
Darien tried in vain to catch her and felt his foot catch in the net.   
Serena's racket flew out and caught as well and suddenly they were   
both falling, tangling in net, odangos, arms and legs into a ball in the   
middle of the court.  
  
Darien let out a muffled yell through a mouthful of Serena's hair and   
Serena reaching blindly for something to grab accidentally poked him   
in the eye.  
  
He spit our her hair then exclaimed-in a very cliche manner-"Ahh!   
My eye!"  
  
He got his hands around Serena's waist then and tried to keep her from   
flailing around and damaging him further.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Just, keep, still! okay?"  
  
She did as he said and he gathered her carefully up and pulled them   
both to their feet. He held her a little away then and looked at her face,   
flushed red with embarrassment. He tried to muster up some   
annoyance but found instead, that he couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said dully, "I know I'm a total klutz."  
  
He didn't notice she wasn't laughing, "No, no. I tripped over the net   
trying to catch you-it was 50/50! It was-"  
  
He stopped short at the sight of her face. And then, with a tenderness   
usually foreign to him-he tipped her chin up with his finger,   
  
"Serena, it was funny!"  
  
She took a good look at him then, mussed up hair, rumpled shirt   
twisted around him.....one eye a little pink....and she couldn't help but   
giggle.  
  
He smiled, "Serena, you didn't tell me you had no idea how to play!"  
  
She hung her head, "I do. We play all the time in gym class-I'm just   
no good at it."  
  
He looked at her discouraged form and then happened to glance over   
into the next court where the two women from the buffet were playing   
with two guys.  
They sent bemused glances over and whispered to each other.  
Darien's eyes narrowed. He turned back to Serena determinedly.  
  
"Well for starters," He began and picked up her long pigtails, "Pin   
these up!"  
  
*This* she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're tripping over your hair Serena! It's too long to play tennis   
with it like that."  
  
He helped her pin it up-a gesture which caused her to blush in spite of   
herself.  
  
"Now, serve."  
  
He stepped behind her then--and in a classically romantic pose (AN:   
siiiigh)--guided her arms.  
  
"Your swing is perfect." He said and she smiled, "But your aim is   
terrible." The smile vanished.  
  
He chuckled, "Awww Serena, don't worry. Actually, most people have   
the reverse problem! It's much easier to practice for aim then to learn  
how to swing!"  
  
She brightened a little at this.   
He stepped away and returned to the other side.  
  
"C'mon, let's play!"  
  
He served the ball and she jumped to hit it. Without her hair in the way  
she leapt gracefully, swung out determinedly and....  
  
THWAP!  
  
"I HIT IT! I HIT IT!" She cried jubilantly.  
  
They played all morning after that. Serena was a machine. With relentless  
enthusiasm she cheered and thwacked her way through game after game.  
  
When they finally left Darien was exhausted. He barely kept up with Serena  
as she fairly flew down the decks to the dining hall.  
  
"LET'S EAT! I'M *STARVED*!"  
  
He merely wheezed in response.  
She glanced over at him wickedly, "Wow, I really kicked your butt!"  
  
He frowned, "Hey! You DID say you got to practice all the time at   
school! I NEVER get to play!"  
  
"Awww, don't worry! I learned from the best!"   
  
She patted him consolingly on the back as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Jenkins walked by them smiling, "Mr. Chiba, Miss Tsukino. You've been playing  
tennis?"  
  
"Yes." They replied together.  
  
"And *I* am AMAZING!" Enthused Serena proudly.  
  
Jenkins raised his eyebrows but Darien groaned, "She is, she is!"  
He sighed heavily as Jenkins chuckled.  
  
"Very good. I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves. Will you be  
attending the dance party tonight?"  
  
Darien looked at Serena, "Did we sign up for that?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Excellent. We have quite a show planned, with a well known DJ.   
I'll see you there."  
  
And with a polite nod he was gone.  
  
"Bye Jenkins!" Waved Serena smiling after him.  
  
She continued walking without looking...  
  
"He's so swe--"  
  
CRUNCH! She walked into the door before Darien could stop her.  
  
"Oof! Owee..." She muttered falling dazedly backwards.  
  
Darien caught her gently and propped her back up.  
  
"I'm fine..." She said lightly--still seeing stars as Darien rolled his   
eyes, "Thanks."  
  
He smiled as they walked into the dining hall. This was getting to be   
a bit of a habit.  
They made their way to the nearest table.  
He sat down across from her, still winded and aching.  
  
"Had a good time then?" He asked, knowing very well the answer, but   
wanting to hear it anyway.  
  
She grinned ear to ear nodding emphatically,   
  
"I LOOOOOOVVVVEE TENNIS!"  
  
He smiled. Serena with confidence was a very pretty sight.  
  
"So what you're saying is....if I need a partner when we get back  
you'll volunteer?"  
  
"DEFINITELY!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
They got lunch and ate, chatting lightly.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." She said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing really." He shrugged.  
  
"No," she persisted, "You gave me confidence. No one's every really done  
that for me before," she said reflectively, then added,   
"Especially in SPORTS!" and giggled.  
  
Then she continued seriously, "I know those women were laughing at me--"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I-I'm used to it. I know I make a fool of myself klutzing out all the   
time. I appreciate you not teasing me and helping me out."  
  
"Those women had no right--NO ONE has ANY right to make you feel that  
way!" He blurted angrily.  
  
~If I ever see those two again I'm gonna....~  
  
Then he flushed realizing....back home...he was no better...  
He spoke quietly and his eyes took on an expression akin to shame,  
  
"I know I tease you sometimes...but only in fun..I don't mean to--I mean   
I'm sorry if I ever make you feel bad..."  
  
She returned his gaze levelly,   
  
"How could it not? It's true you know. I AM clumsy and I cry easily!   
I'm not so stupid I don't realize it--I just, I dunno....I can't help   
it sometimes."  
  
He looked at her sad face and felt terrible. He realized he had to   
confess to her.....  
He pushed his chair over next to hers and gently took her hand--then  
quickly released it.  
  
"Serena, I've a confession to make."  
  
She looked at him with surprise. He'd been surprising her since they left the   
airport--but she still wasn't used to it.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
He looked hideously embarrassed.  
  
"I only tease you because...."  
  
She waited for him to finish and then supplied the rest herself,   
  
"...I'm klutzy, and a crybaby and--"  
  
"--causeyoulookcutewhenyou'reangry." He cut in quickly and then wished   
the ship would tip over and drop him in.  
  
"Huh?" She choked.  
  
He looked into her shocked, disbelieving eyes,   
  
"It's just fun to get a reaction out of you and....you do look cute when   
you're mad..."  
  
"Y-you think I'm *cute*??!"  
  
He hung his head. Obviously this was going to have to be a *complete*   
confession.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a long pause and he finally dared to look up.  
Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed, a funny smile played at   
the corners of her mouth.   
There could be no greater compliment then finding out that the one person  
she thought couldn't *stand* her faults only bugged her because he  
thought she was CUTE!!!!  
  
"Thank you." She breathed.  
  
And suddenly, he felt great for telling her.  
  
"Awww, it can't mean that much coming from me--I mean, I'm sure lot's  
of other gu--"  
"--It means the most coming from you!" she cut in and squeezed his hand  
warmly.  
  
He grinned a very charming grin at her and returned to his previous seat.  
  
She smirked across at him.  
  
"Wow, an apology from YOU?! Remind me to beat you at tennis more often!"  
  
He chuckled, but then grew serious once again, "I AM sorry Serena, if I ever hurt  
your feelings..."  
  
She frowned, "No, no, no more apologies. I KNOW you're sincere. You mean it and   
that's all that matters."  
  
"Thanks, you're very forgiving." And she was.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him though, "I'm just biding my time till I come up with   
an appropriate nick name for YOU!"  
  
He chuckled again, "That's fair."  
~She's quick.~ He thought, ~Has she always been this funny?~  
Darien began to wonder uneasily, just how much he DIDN'T know about this girl...  
He shook himself of these thoughts.  
"So, what should we do this afternoon? We're not signed up for anything..."  
  
"Let's go swimming!" squealed Serena, "The pool's are huge!"  
  
He frowned, "Swimming...hmmm..I think I'll study while you swim."  
  
*SHOCK!*  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
But study he did. Stretched out on a lawn chair with his books.  
Serena dove in enthusiastically but quickly realized swimming alone--even in the world's  
biggest swimming pool--was no fun.  
  
She glanced over at Darien.  
~Look at him, he's as bad as Ami!~  
  
Then a little devil crawled up on her shoulder and a wicked idea formed in her head.  
She pulled herself out of the water and put on her best face.  
"Hey Darien?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He said, not looking up.  
  
"Can you come here a minute?"  
  
He glanced up and she looked serious so he walked over--sigh, silly man.  
"Yeah, sure. What's the matter?"  
  
She smiled beautifully at him, innocence painted on her every feature.  
"I finally thought of a way I can repay you for tutoring me!"  
  
He frowned, "What's that?"  
  
"By teaching YOU to have FUN!"  
And with that she shoved him into the pool and jumped in after him.  
  
He came up sputtering, "Serena!"  
  
But she was laughing too hard. It was contagious. He could feel himself grinning.  
  
"Serena! I have to study!"  
  
"Study tonight!" She blurted, splashing him in the face.  
  
"Oh that's it! It's on!" He said in mock rage, taking off after her.  
  
She squealed delightedly and tried to swim away.  
But he was fast and quickly caught her, lifting her easily over his head and tossing  
her gracelessly back in.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed but came up laughing.  
They chased each other around the pool all afternoon--splashing and laughing while other  
couples looked on enviously.  
  
When the cat and mouse game grew tiresome--meaning Darien finally wheezed out,   
"Truce!"  
Serena jumped out of the pool and headed for the diving board.  
Darien caught his breath at the sight of her. It was the first time he'd gotten a good look  
at her in her bathing suit.  
He didn't gasp because she looked stunning--though she did--but because she was rather bruised.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get all those bruises?" He was too shocked to put two and two together.  
  
"Oh these?" She tried to shrug them off and giggled nervously, "These are just from my   
regular klutz attacks..."  
  
Guilt once again stabbed at him.  
All the times he teased her for klutzing out--it never occurred to him that she might have   
actually been hurt. He vowed NEVER to let her fall while he was around her AGAIN.  
  
Serena meanwhile, was utterly humiliated. She stalked down the board determinedly and  
called on her every ounce of Sailormoon grace.  
  
~I will NEVER klutz out in front of him AGAIN!~ She knew it was a lie....  
She smiled though, ~At least I can dive well thanks to my secret identity!~  
  
She leapt up and tumbled gracefully in with only a hint of a splash.  
  
When she surfaced Darien had his eyebrows raised, "Impressive."   
~But two can play at this game.......why let perfectly good superhero capabilities  
go to waste?~  
  
He pulled himself up and out of the water.  
Serena did her best not to gape at what a stunning presence he was against the beautiful  
sunlit back drop.  
  
He made a run down the board and somersaulted gracefully in.  
Serena caught her breath.  
He came up grinning but then they both stared oddly at one another a moment...  
  
~How did he....?~  
~How did she...?~  
~Couldn't be...!~  
  
They shook their heads and the diving match began.  
Several couples gathered to watch the two expert divers.  
They were oblivious, laughing, trying to out do one another.  
  
"You think that was good? How 'bout this?!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"You call THAT a dive? Try THIS!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Finally exhausted, Serena merely canon balled in next to him with a splash.  
They were both breathless.  
  
"Phew! I'm totally wiped!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
They suddenly realized they were being applauded.  
  
"Hey look! We're famous!" Darien laughed pulling her effortlessly out of the water   
after him so they could bow together.  
  
Then they headed back to their room chuckling.  
  
Neither asked the other where they learned to dive like that.....they were both too  
afraid the question would be turned on them....  
  
Darien headed straight for the shower leaving Serena to answer the ageless, still frightful  
question every girl asks herself before an important dance party....  
  
~WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!~  
  
She began to rummage through her luggage and drawers, pulling things out desperately.  
~No, no, no! I can't wear any of these! Darien's a sophisticated High School student.  
This is an ADULT dance party! I have to dress older!~  
  
She began to panic and REALLY freak out when she suddenly found a wrapped parcel at the   
bottom of her suitcase. She read the small card attached.  
  
"Thought you might need this! *wink* Mom"  
  
~wink?~  
  
She unwrapped it and gasped....there it was...the PERFECT outfit!  
~How did Mom know?!~  
  
Actually, her mother had taken one look at Darien (when they met before the cruise  
and before Serena's father had to be sedated) and KNOWN Serena would need at least  
one grown up outfit.  
Darien seemed like a nice boy. He had--Serena's mother had noted--kind eyes.   
So she snuck out and bought it, tucking it into Serena's suitcase when neither she, nor   
Serena's father were watching.  
  
The tank top and pants were perfect! (AN: I was going to include a description of her  
clothes but after reading that rant by Athena-at First Love--I wouldn't DARE so you'll   
all just have to imagine your own ideal tank top and pants dance ensemble! kay? kay.)  
  
Serena choked back the urge to squeal with delight!  
How would she EVER thank her mother?  
  
Darien came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, black pants and matching dress shirt on  
and thumbed her in.  
"Your turn." He half smiled.  
  
She quickly hid her outfit in the wrapping and flew into the bathroom giggling terribly.  
  
"What are you giggling at?" He asked from behind the door, then grew suspicious and  
headed for the nearest mirror.  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
At which point she broke out into obnoxious gales of laughter--hey, even Serena could  
be wicked sometimes! ;)  
  
Poor Darien checked his appearance carefully. He had tried his best to look good--truth  
be told. He'd been extra careful shaving, spent extra time on his hair, and was a little  
more generous with his cologne.  
Afterall, Serena was TRAPPED here with him, forced to act as though they were a couple.  
And though the truce (AN: sorry peoples, I couldn't resist! Maybe I should start a contest!  
How many times can you find the words 'trap' and 'truce' in my story? heh heh.) felt  
sincere, it could very well not be. He was still, in her eyes, he assumed, the jerk  
who teased and embarrassed her. The least he could do was ensure that she wouldn't be  
embarrassed to be SEEN with him.  
  
After making sure that he was indeed, embarrassing-blemish free, he settled back to pass  
the time until Serena was ready.  
  
Alas poor Darien. He was completely innocent of the not-so-secret knowledge concerning  
girl's necessary prep-time.  
  
He read. He checked himself in the mirror. He tidied his things. He checked himself  
in the mirror. This continued for some time.  
Finally he was getting stir crazy.  
"Serena! Aren't you ready yet?"  
  
"Are you KIDDING?!" She returned.  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes. Andrew hadn't prepared him for any of this at all....  
  
His gaze chanced to fall to her side of the room where clothes were tossed in total   
disarray. He smiled. It was good to know she'd worried about her appearance too.  
  
He walked slowly over and then began picking up and folding her clothes.  
It was something to do. And it was kind of fun, folding all the Meatballhead's  
tiny, girly clothes. He held up a couple of shirts with wonder that she was really  
so much smaller than him.  
He was finished and sitting patiently when the door clicked open slowly and  
Serena's voice came out nervously,,  
"Promise not to laugh?"  
  
"Not unless you look funny!" He couldn't help but tease.  
  
"Darien! Please?"  
  
He chuckled, "Alright, alright--I promise! Unless you're dressed up like a giant  
marshmallow, I won't laugh."  
  
He was expecting one of her usual, girly, soft pink outfits--especially after folding  
all her clothes. Never in a thousand years (AN: hmmmm....) would he have expected  
what came next. And nothing--he reflected later--could have prepared him.  
  
Serena stepped out with the bathroom light glaring from behind and Darien was never  
the same.  
She was stunning. Her hair done up completely in two, dressy, braided odangos. Golden  
ringlets framing her face and neck....trailing softly down to her shoulders...  
The outfit fit her perfectly.  
  
It was not a cute, sort of klutzy, always cheery young girl that stood before him now.  
It was a young woman, with Serena's eyes and blush.  
  
He stared without blinking for some time before finally closing his mouth.  
She took his silence for disapproval and what small shreds of confidence she had  
disintegrated.  
  
"Ohhh! Do I look totally ridiculous? I know I do! I'm sorry! I just--my mother  
put it in for me! I just thought I should look older--and I didn't want to   
embarrass you by dressing like a....like a little girl." She concluded lamely.  
  
He stood in front of her now. His hands grasped her soft, bare shoulders,   
"You look amazing..." He breathed.  
  
She gaped at him in disbelief.  
  
"....I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more beautiful but here  
you are..." He said with sincerity and awe.  
  
She flushed a pretty pink but beamed under his praise.  
  
"Thank you..." She said softly, searching his blue eyes a moment with her own.  
  
Then she smiled giving him a gentle once over, "You look pretty good yourself."  
She giggled, half teasing.  
  
He somehow managed to respond to this with a smile....but he kept looking at her. Really  
looking at her.  
  
She glanced down at her watch as the sound of heavy bass started up faintly in   
the distance.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
She rushed to the door and tore it open flying out into the hall in a run. A moment later   
she returned puffing to find Darien standing exactly where she left him.  
~What's wrong with him?~  
  
She smiled a little worriedly at him and offered her hand, "C'mon Darien..."  
He somehow regained himself and took it. And they headed out hand in hand...  
  
~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~@  
  
The dance hall was amazing. The lights, the dancing, it was very chic.   
Serena was beyond thankful for her outfit--everyone was dressed up the same.  
Although, as far as Darien was concerned, they all might has well have vanished off the face  
of the earth. Serena was somehow the only girl he could see...  
  
They took a table and watched the dancing a while. Long enough for Serena to realize  
with full horror,   
~I CAN'T DANCE!!!!!!!~  
  
Darien on the other hand, sighed. He'd been to many, many dance clubs like this, when he  
was modeling.  
He rolled his eyes as he thought of all the models, overmade, trying too hard or just  
blatantly vain, dragging him onto the dance floor.  
Then he chanced to glance over at Serena.  
~I'm being so selfish! What if she totally wants to dance? She looks so great tonight  
and here I am sitting it out--forcing her to as well!~  
  
He stood and bent over her, "Serena? Did you wanna dance?"  
  
She flushed terribly and her eyes looked ashamed, "Oh no! I wouldn't want to embarrass  
you! I can't dance...."  
She thought of Mina, tirelessly trying to teach her....  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows. The irony was tremendous--over made models dragging him  
to dances--beautiful Serena reeling back as if from a precipe.  
He grinned with his best charming face.  
"C'mon! I'll help you!"  
  
He pulled her reluctant figure onto the floor and started to dance.  
Serena froze, too humiliated to even ATTEMPT dancing.  
  
He took her by the shoulders, "C'mon Serena.."  
  
She shook her head and leaned in close to his ear--the faint, airy scent of her surprising  
Darien's senses.  
"Darien! You already KNOW what a klutz I am. Can you imagine me DANCING?!"  
  
She moved to sit down again but he grabbed her arm turning her back around,  
"No way! You look amazing! I can't let it go to waste!"  
  
"No I--" She was cut off as he caught her about the waist and pulled her feet onto his.  
  
She looked up at his face with surprise and found him smiling down at her. And he danced,  
back and forth till she was forced to hold onto him to keep from falling.  
She began to giggle and laugh. The whole situation was absurd and hilarious.  
  
Darien found he was enjoying himself hugely, quickly jumping into character and dancing  
her around to finish with a 'dip'.  
She shrieked--though drowned out by the blaring music--and grabbed him round the neck.  
"Darien!"  
  
He pulled her up and she breathed into his ear, "Thank you."  
And he knew what she meant.  
  
The song switched and he began to dance her again. But she grabbed her ribs as the pounding  
bass came in.   
"Ohh! Ohhh!" She laughed, "I can feel the bass in my ribs! It-it's almost...tickling!"  
  
And it was then Darien realized that Serena would probably NEVER realize how charming she   
really was.  
And he liked that about her.  
  
They kept dancing that way a while before Darien needed a break.  
They sat down laughing and chatting lightly.  
  
The DJ began to pull various people from the audience to sing the main vocals kareoke style  
and the results were hilarious.  
Serena and Darien watched amiably until the song changed and she suddenly jumped up with a   
squeal.  
"Oh! Oh! I know this song! Mina's always trying to teach me to dance to this!"  
She half danced over to him, mouthing the words,   
  
"Boston girls, easy for, acting like your busy,  
Baby let me tell you you're the worst I ever had.  
.........superfly, superfly..." (AN: Superfly by the Venga Boys....anybody know it?   
the melody line just lines up perfectly for this scene...you'll see! ;)  
  
Darien chuckled at her antics.  
  
"Anyone know the words?" The DJ's voice came out loudly.  
And unfortunately it wasn't just Darien that had witnessed Serena's charade.  
  
"RIGHT HERE!" Hollered back a man near Serena, grabbing her arm and waving it as her  
eyes widened in horror.  
  
And like a terrible movie a line of waving arms led right up to the DJ until he  
spotted her.  
"Ahhh! The lady at the back!" He said as he pulled one woman up on stage,  
"Bring her up! The more the merrier!"  
  
The man who had Serena by the arm pushed her towards the stage   
  
"No, no! I couldn't I--" Blurted Serena but then she was grabbed by another person  
and pushed further.  
  
Darien jumped up, "Hey! Don't make her if she doesn't want to!"  
  
But it was too late.  
The crowd picked her up bodily and sailed her to the stage with Darien pushing his way  
desperately through after her.  
  
Serena was shoved on stage and handed a microphone as the girl already up  
was finishing her verse,  
  
"Luxury overdose, won't make you possess me,  
Baby let me tell you in the end it's all the same."  
  
And to compound things, all the instruments in the song halted in wait for the next vocals.  
Serena looked at the crowd in sheer terror. She shut her eyes, trying to hear Mina  
telling her all those times what a beautiful voice she had.  
She opened them again, swallowed, and sang, her voice shaky at first, but quickly steadying,  
  
"Don't think I'm crying, and trying, to get you out of my heart,  
No need denying, that you have been lieing, right from the start."  
  
The instruments gradually came back in, building towards the return of the bass. The crowd  
was still and awestruck by how well this beautiful young woman could sing!  
  
"I thought this love would take us to the heights of sensuality,  
But now I know that you're not even half the man you said you'd be."  
  
And then the bass came back in, the crowd danced and cheered her as she repeated the verse.  
Her spirits soared and she grinned out at the audience as she sang.  
She spotted Darien near the front, staring open mouthed at her.  
She winked at him and even danced a bit as she sang.  
  
And it was magic, thought Darien, pure magic. Her beautiful voice, her beautiful figure  
moving to the rhythm.  
  
She finished and the DJ spoke out, "A huge hand for out talented singer folks! What  
an amazing voice!"  
  
Everyone applauded as Serena was passed dazedly back to Darien.  
He stared at her in shock.  
She smiled a genuine, delighted smile at him, "I guess I did alright!" She hollered into  
his ear.  
He nodded as though it was an understatement--which it was.  
And she danced after that, strangely confident.   
Darien eventually recovered and danced with her into the night.  
  
Finally they headed out, exhausted.   
And as they crossed the moonlit decks Darien took her arm.  
"Serena, you're a beautiful singer."  
  
She smiled with embarrassment.  
  
"What else don't I know about you?" he murmured in her ear.  
  
She simply giggled and winked at him.  
And that's when he realized he was beginning to fall....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A Trap For A Truce:   
Chapter 4: At last...some mush!  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
Serena and Darien tumbled into the room and readied for bed hurriedly. They were both  
exhausted.  
Darien yawned as he headed for the couch, "Hey--shouldn't we review?"  
  
"WHAT?! You can't be serious!? I'm waaaaaaaaaaay too tired!" Moaned Serena.  
  
"I dunno Serena, we said EVERY night. You don't want to fall behind do you? I mean--"  
  
THUNK  
  
A pillow hit him squarely in the face, "NO WAY! I REFUSE to study!"  
  
He laughed and threw it back, "Alright! Alright!"  
  
She laughed too and then fell carelessly into bed--and sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was teetering into the wee A.M. when Darien woke to find Serena missing. He checked  
the room, the bathroom....then he threw on a sweater and headed out to look for her.  
  
The sun was peeking over the horizon and there she was. Sitting placidly with a huge book  
in her lap....sketching?!  
He came up from behind her and peeked at her drawing....it was amazing.  
He knelt down by her,  
"Something else I didn't know about you. How many secrets do you have Serena?"  
  
She jumped and looked up startled at his face, "Darien! I--!"  
  
"So the truth comes out! Is this why you're always oversleeping?"  
  
She nodded and was silent a moment.  
He waited for her to speak.  
  
"I love to draw in the night..." She confessed sweetly.  
  
"That one looks amazing!" He said pointing, "Can I see?"  
  
She looked at him a moment and then handed him the book.  
Something had changed....she trusted him....he was kind...  
  
He looked through her book with awe, "These are great! And I'm not just saying that either!"  
  
Too late she remembered and tried to get back her book before he found it, "Wait!"  
  
But he flipped to it at that exact moment and frowned with curious surprise,  
"Hey, this is me? When did you do this?"  
  
She blushed furiously, "One day when you were sitting in the arcade....you didn't see me.."  
  
He studied it, his tall figure leaning over a coffee.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't add horns and a tail." He chuckled.  
  
"Darien I would never!" But the thought made her giggle.  
  
"Have you ever taken classes?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wow! You should see if you could get into some college drawing classes! You're work's good  
enough!"  
  
She smiled gratefully, "Thanks. I never thought of it....no one knows I draw...I've never  
told anyone....kind of like singing...only Mina knows..." (AN: I guess you can tell Mina's  
my fav huh? But I mean really, who ELSE would help Serena with singing and stuff?)  
  
He smiled, "Secrets huh? I know about those."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked softly.  
  
He met her gaze, "I have a few myself."  
He paused thoughtfully and then added, "And since I accidentally found out one of yours,  
I'll tell you one of mine."  
  
She nodded, "Okay. What could you possibly have secret?"  
  
He moved closer to her, "My past."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I-I lost my parents in a car accident when I was six." he stumbled over the words,  
"I was the only one to survive. I have amnesia though, I can't remember them or the   
accident..."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief, "Oh Darien! How terrible for you! What happened to you?  
Who took care of you?"  
  
"I lived in an orphanage till I could get a job and move out."  
  
She took his hand in a warm squeeze.  
  
"I've only ever told Andrew."  
  
"Well, thank you for telling me."   
  
He smiled down at their joined hands, "Are we friends now?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good. I'm glad." He chuckled, "C'mon, let's go back and sleep in!"  
  
"Hurray!" She cheered, rising with her book.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (I'm bored of *'s oKAY?!)  
  
They slept in late and then headed for the dining hall so Serena could 'inhale half the  
buffet table' as Darien teased lightly.  
  
Then, in a wonderful blur, they played tennis, swam, sunbathed and reviewed their books before  
docking at their first stop and heading for a beautiful sunset beach.  
  
Stretched out on a blanket Darien sighed contently as Serena sat beside him sketching.  
She turned to him suddenly, "Hey, uh, Darien?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He said lazily.  
  
"Would you mind if I--er-sketched YOU?"  
  
He opened one eye to peek at her and smiled, "Sure." He shrugged and returned to his   
half-nap.  
  
She squealed happily making him feel like a million bucks for assenting and then went   
to work.  
  
They lingered until twilight...(AN: I LOVE that phrase! Don't you minna?)  
Darien dozed off completely and Serena made several sketches of him, taking the time--without  
realizing--to memorize and describe his every feature with the gentle strokes of her hand.  
  
Finally the staff began calling them in, as dark clouds rolled in, unseen, on the horizon,  
rumbling ominously.  
  
Serena reluctantly woke Darien, brushing her fingers carefully through his hair.  
She looked at his handsome features and sighed. She didn't know what to make of him.  
This enigmatic young man. One minute her worst enemy, the next, something akin to her   
best friend...?   
She thought back to his confession earlier--about his parents....it felt like a lifetime ago  
now....another reality...how could this one man make her feel terribly childish and  
incredibly mature?  
  
He opened his eyes slowly to her sweet face bent over him.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, time to go back to the ship!"  
  
"Hey." He said, his voice traced with grogginess.  
He smiled and tugged playfully at one of her pigtails, "Alright Meatballhead, let's go."  
His voice was not teasing however-but affectionate. His sleepiness had his defenses down.  
  
She pretended to frown, "Hey! What's the big idea? Didn't I wake you up nice?"  
  
And that's when it struck him how familiar they were with one another now--how Serena  
was the first girl to ever wake him up, or see him sleep!  
He tried to shake off the significance of this and found it impossible as his voice  
betrayed him, "Yeah, you did."  
  
She turned startled eyes on him.  
~That tone....his face....couldn't be!~  
  
Then she remembered about his parents.  
~No one ever tucked him in, woke him up....actually...thinking of her screaming mother  
and nagging Luna, maybe that wasn't so bad....~  
  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to wake you up like I'M woken up every morning!"  
She imitated her mother, posture and all,   
"Serena! Are you up yet? You're GOING to be LATE! Serena Tsukino I will NOT stand by and  
let you sleep till noon on a Saturday!"  
  
Darien chuckled at her antics. The moment of romantic tension dispelled.  
The rumbling grew louder in the distance.  
"Hmmm, looks like a storm's coming." Said Darien.  
He didn't see Serena stiffen.  
  
**********  
  
Darien climbed into bed--and Serena onto the couch uneventfully until.....  
  
CRASH!  
  
A flash of lightening was followed by a deafening noise.  
And before Darien had time to react he found a shaking Serena had launched herself full under  
the covers and with the next crash she was in his arms.  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm scared of lightening! I'm know I'm such a baby but--"  
  
CRASH!  
  
With a shriek she buried herself in his chest, choking back sobs.  
  
Darien was at a loss.  
~What do I do?~ He thought desperately. But as the thunder grew louder and more  
persistent he found himself instinctively soothing her....  
His arms gradually collected her shaking form and then he was stroking her hair  
and back, murmuring comfort in her ear.  
The storm was bad and the fact that it shook the ship a couple of times only made things  
worse.  
But Serena finally fell asleep...warm and unafraid in Darien's arms.  
He glanced down at her sleeping form and sighed. It was late. He'd settled back  
against the pillows with her comfortably some time ago.  
~I should put her back on the couch...~ Was the last thing he remembered thinking before  
he fell asleep...still holding the sweet girl in his arms.  
  
moonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstar  
(hey, it's original ne? better than *'s!!!!!)  
  
Serena awoke with a sensation of deja vu...she'd dreamt all night of Tuxedo Mask and now she   
felt as though she was really in her handsome hero's arms. (AN: ahhhh irony)  
"mmmmmm.....oh Tuxedo Mask...." She murmured softy.  
  
Darien however...barely waking...froze in shock.  
~How does she...?~  
  
Serena pulled herself up and he shut his eyes tight--hoping he was convincing.  
He heard her giggle, "oops...it was just a dream."  
He relaxed a fragment.  
Then he heard her sigh, her voice so quiet, "Darien...you held me all night? Why are  
you so kind to me?"  
She gently brushed his hair aside and leaned in close till he could feel her warm  
breath, "You sure are handsome...." She whispered.  
Then she was gone. And a few moments later the shower came on...  
  
Darien roused himself unsteadily. Trying to quiet his heart--afraid everyone could hear  
it pounding....  
He threw on his jogging clothes and headed out--hoping it would clear his head.  
  
Serena emerged from the bathroom and peered around for him.  
~He must've gone for jog.~  
She walked slowly over to his things.  
~I don't understand him...~  
She flipped absently through his notebooks, skimming his upright handwriting as though she   
could find some answer there.  
Finally she closed them with frustration.  
~He doesn't even DOODLE!~  
What an aggravatingly mysterious man! (AN: Sigh, I love Darien to pieces, but I must agree  
with Serena on that one! *Serena nods her approval to me and we high five*)  
  
A book underneath the others caught her eye. It was small and a bit rough around the edges.  
She pulled it out and opened it slowly, stealing a guilty, fearful glance to the door.  
It had various things, vague sketches, writing...  
Afraid it was his diary she moved to shut it when it fell open to a poem....a poem he had  
added to recently....and she couldn't help but read it....  
She caught her breath...it was beautiful.  
She rushed over and grabbed her sketchbook, copying it in. Then she tucked his small  
book back where she found it.  
  
Darien walked in to Serena clutching her sketchbook, flushed with a guilty blush.  
"Darien! I--er--that is--"  
  
But Darien cut her off, grabbing her hand, "C'mon Serena! We're docking!"  
  
"Oh--!" Was all she managed to squeak out before he was dragging her down the deck.  
  
It was their day in town.  
They stood at the rail watching the massive ship dock. The small coastal city was alight  
with voices, music....  
  
"I love watching the ship dock." Breathed Darien, but turning he found Serena gone...  
She returned running full speed, clutching her purse.  
"LET'T GO SHOPPING!"  
  
And in a trail of smoke from the sheer speed of Serena they were off--racing toward the ramp  
with Serena squealing,  
"I can't WAIT! There must be so many adorable little knick-knack shops! Aiieeee! Maybe  
I'll buy myself some tropical clothes!"  
  
"Serena! Slow down!" Darien warned, fearing for his life at their breakneck speed,   
"We're gonna--"  
CRASH!  
They tripped and sprawled out at the foot of the ramp--Serena tangled in Darien, Darien in an   
unnatural knot beneath most of Serena.  
He turned glazed eyes on her, seeing stars.  
"Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed.  
  
And the same two women from the buffet AND tennis game stepped over our unfortunate pair  
chuckling and headed off.  
Darien groaned, "I told you we'd--" And then he passed out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Darien came to he was sitting.... at a table....in a cafe?  
"Huh?!" he blurted, rubbing his head.  
  
Serena was sitting across from him, "Hey! How do ya feel?"  
  
He would never understand fully how he arrived at the outdoor cafe, with a drink, across   
from the Meatballhead.  
  
"How'd I get here?"  
  
"We walked silly!"  
  
He tried to remember, he really did....but no.  
Finally he shrugged and drank his coffee....wondering vaguely if he'd ordered it...  
  
Serena waited patiently till he finished and then stood, "C'mon, let's go see the sights!"  
She offered her hand.  
  
He stood, looking around to see they were still in view of the ship, they hadn't gone far.  
It comforted him a little, considering the last thing he remembered was the vague sensation   
of being walked over...???  
  
He took her hand carefully and this time she walked--not ran---towards town.  
  
They took a nice, leisurely tour of the city. They caught the bus to all the major landmarks  
and stopped at quaint little bakeries for treats, and then they went shopping.  
Darien had never really *been* shopping. It was a lot of fun to watch Serena get so excited.  
They spent most of the afternoon trying on clothes and showing each other.   
Darien relented on Serena's careful suggestion that he try some...different styles (ie, ones  
that did NOT include green blazers). And Darien made a valiant play at being just as   
interested in the 40th dress Serena tried on as the first.  
  
After a dinner in town at a cozy restaurant they headed back to the ship, still hand in hand,   
shopping bags on their arms, chatting and laughing about the various events of the day.  
The statues they'd seen, the strange ice cream they tried, the adorable little girl Serena had  
chatted with at the park, the funny foreign film they'd tried to watch.....  
For all intensive purposes, they looked like a happy couple.  
  
Jenkins smiled watching them come up the ramp.  
"Good evening."  
  
"Hey Jenkins!" Chirped Serena with sparkle emitting from her ever gesture.  
  
"Did you have a good time in town Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Oh-my-gosh-it-was-amazing!" Blurted Serena, "We went to a cafe, and this site with these  
amazing ruins and then to get ice cream in the park and..."  
Darien carefully steered her away and kept her talking to himself to save Jenkins.  
Jenkins smiled after them and Darien raised an eyebrow as if to say he knew how she was...which  
he did.  
  
Darien walked her to their cabin, patiently enduring her endless, endless chatter.   
It was a nice balance since he wasn't even chatty in the slightest.   
But he took her by the arms suddenly, "Serena!"  
  
"...and then there was that--huh? yeah?"  
He looked so serious. Did she do something wrong?  
  
But then he smiled, "I really enjoy your company."  
  
She returned his smile brilliantly, "Thanks! Me too!"  
  
She jabbed him playfully in the side, "You're a lot of fun when you loosen up!"  
  
He laughed, "And you're really smart when you put your mind to it!"  
  
"Hah! We're even!" She grinned.  
  
He reached over for his books, "Shall we study?"  
  
But she leapt up on the bed and began jumping, "Nope! I'm in waaaaaay too good a mood   
to study! If you want me to you're gonna have to come here and win this--"  
She bent down and grabbed a pillow, "--PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
And to anyone who might know Darien at all, his next action would be a total surprise.  
Because he grabbed the nearest pillow, jumped on the bed and joined in heartily.  
  
"You're ON!"  
  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
THWACK!  
  
Finally Serena had to concede defeat--though at first her superior experience at jumping on  
beds gave her a decided advantage--although it was a little spoiled after she started laughing  
at Darien falling on his butt over and over till she couldn't keep her balance either.  
  
They settled down to study and made quite a sight, rumpled and disheveled.  
The distinguished Tuxedo Mask in disguise Darien with his black hair sticking up in all  
directions could only be topped by Serena's out of control Meatballs.  
But neither noticed as they reviewed their studies diligently.  
  
And so ended the third day...... 


	5. Chapter 5

A Trap For A Truce:   
Chapter 5: You signed us up for WHAT?!  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~@  
  
Day 4......(AN: Okay minna, upon re-read I realize I said their trip was 2 weeks in chapter  
one and 1 week ever since then.....it IS 1 week and I'll submit chapter 1 again with that   
corrected kay? kay. gomen nasai!)  
  
Serena and Darien got up and jogged together for a change. Darien enjoyed the company and the   
Meatballhead could really run!   
They raced each other home and then got ready for the day's   
activities.  
Little did they know what they had signed up for.....  
  
They arrived in the dining hall and found it set up much like the set of a gameshow.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what's going on here?" Serena murmured to him.  
  
Suddenly their names were called and they were pulled towards the tables lined  
up to face one another near the back wall of the room.  
  
Jenkins greeted them, "Ahh, I'm glad to see you two will be participating in the couple's   
quiz game."  
  
"COUPLE'S QUIZ GAME?!" They blurted together....Darien could feel his stomach falling.  
  
"Yes, each couple is asked to answer question's about their partner to see which couple  
is the closest."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena squawked, "DARIEN! WHY would you sign us up for this?!"  
  
"ME?! I didn't sign us up for this! YOU must've!"  
  
"I did NOT!"  
  
"Did TO!"  
  
Then they stopped realizing Jenkins must think they were a few bricks short of a load.  
They smiled serenely and walked over to the table, hissing under their breaths,  
  
"It was YOU!"  
  
"No it was YOU!"  
  
"How are we gonna do this?"  
  
"I don't KNOW Meatballhead!"  
  
"Ohhhhh!"  
  
They took their nametags grudgingly and sat across from one another, glaring daggers of blame  
at the other with venom.  
  
The announcer began, "Welcome everyone! Let's begin! We'll ask our couple's questions about  
their significant other and the couple that knows the most about one another wins!"  
  
The audience that had gathered cheered.  
  
Darien had paled terribly by now.  
~I don't know anything about Serena! How I'm going to do this? Andrew, when I get home  
I'm gonna--~  
  
"Mr. Chiba!"  
  
"Yes?" He replied, startled from his thoughts  
  
The announcer grinned at him, "Your girlfriend is Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes." He croaked sending apologetic glances to Serena.  
  
The announcer continued down the aisle of couples, confirming and introducing.  
Each couple was given a pen and paper to answer each question and they had to match the   
answer their partner gave.  
Darien shot Serena a pitying glance and she tried to smile encouragingly at him, but failed  
utterly.  
  
The announcer cleared his throat.  
Alright, first question is for the ladies..."Where did you and your partner first meet?"  
  
Serena perked up, ~Hey, that's easy!~  
  
Darien scribbled down his answer and looked up to give her a wink.  
The announcer got to her and she answered confidently,  
"I met him outside the jewelry store downtown. I accidentally hit him in the face  
with my crumpled test paper and he got mad at me!"  
The other couples chuckled.  
Darien handed his answer to the announcer as he asked, "Is that what you wrote Mr. Chiba?"  
Darien nodded.  
"It IS!!! Congratulations!"  
  
"Alllllright....next question....gentlemen....what is your lady's favorite food?"  
  
Darien almost laughed out loud.  
~EVERYTHING!~ But then he thought again, ~Wait a minute....everytime she comes into   
the Arcade she orders....~  
  
"Mr. Chiba!"  
  
He jumped. That announcer guy was WAY too loud!  
  
But Darien smiled confidentally as he read out, "Triple hot fudge sundae." with flourish  
and winked at Serena who was smiling madly.  
  
~Hey, this couple game is a breeze!~ She thought happily.  
  
And truly, they were an amazing pair. Due to vehnemently hating one another, they had pretty   
much memorized the other's habits.  
  
Darien knew what Serena liked and hated, and thanks to their recent friendship, her personal  
hobbies and interests.   
Serena surprised him by knowing exactly how he took his coffee, which clothes were his  
favorites--though the chuckle she and the audience shared over his green blazer did NOT  
amuse him in the slightest--what he was studying and ofcourse, who his best friend was.  
  
They were both grinning wryly, and winning, when the terrible final question arrived.  
  
"Last question of the game people! Where was your first kiss?"  
  
Serena and Darien froze, staring at one another blankly for one long, terrible moment. There  
was no way they could come up with a story just by exchanging glances!  
Darien shrugged helplessy, ~There's no way we can answer this! What am I going to write down?~  
  
Serena watched him a moment and then her eyes narrowed strangely, and she began to   
write, slowly at first....  
  
~What is she writing?!~ He thought with a shock, ~Maybe just her own first kiss story...?~  
  
He thought of his own....and then his heart beat strangely, watching her...as though he  
suddenly remembered.....Serena looked up at him with something akin to hope as she finished   
writing...  
  
~Please let it have been you...~  
  
The thought echoed in his mind as though she had spoken...but she hadn't....  
  
~What the?~  
  
He gazed back at her a moment before grabbing his pen and writing feverishly.....it was a long  
shot....but....he might as well write his own first kiss story.....  
  
"Miss Tsukino?"  
  
Serena swallowed hard and read what she had written, not daring to meet Darien's eyes.  
She didn't know what had possessed her to write out the details of her first kiss...but  
somehow, at that moment...she could have sworn it had been....but it had been Tuxedo Mask!  
What was she thinking? Now she HAD to read it and who knows WHAT he had written!  
  
"I was at a masquerade, in disguise," She began softly, not noticing Darien stiffen with   
surprise, "He was wearing a Tuxedo and mask and we danced.....then later, after the ball, he  
carried me out to the balcony and kissed me..."  
She blushed embarassedly and then chanced a glance over to Darien--oblivious to the sighs  
of the other women.  
  
Darien was staring at her open mouthed as he passed his paper to the judge mechanically.  
"It was you." He breathed.  
  
The announcer raised his eyebrows, "You wrote the same thing Mr. Chiba but--didn't you know it   
was Miss Tsukino?"  
  
He shook his head dazedly and Serena's mouth had now fallen open.  
~It was him? He's Tuxedo Mask? He's Tuxedo Mask?....~ Her thoughts trailed off senselessly.  
  
The announcer was smiling, "Neither of you knew until this moment that you kissed each other  
that night? That was truly your first kiss?"  
  
They nodded mutely.  
  
He laughed delightedly, "Well, I have to say that's one of the most romantic things I've  
ever heard!"  
  
And in a blur they had won the quiz game, applauded and cheered, each getting a medal with  
the words, 'most romantic couple' engraved on it.  
They were very silent, smiling vaguely for the picture and then walking away to a secluded deck  
of the ship the first chance they got.  
  
They stood a long moment when finally Serena spoke, "Y-You're Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
He nodded, leaning against the rail and looking out to sea.  
"And it was you at the ball that night....dressed like a...like a Princess?" He stumbled over  
the words.  
It had taken him some time to remember that night once he figured out he was Tuxedo Mask--but  
he had and he cherished that memory...wondered endlessly who that girl had been....  
  
She blushed again and nodded, "Yes."  
  
"What were you doing there?" he asked and she stiffened,   
  
~Should I tell him? Wait, Luna was so worried he was the enemy--but I know he isn't! But  
maybe I should ask him questions before I confide in him...~  
  
"You search for the silver crystal in the night?" She asked carefully.  
  
He nodded again, trusting her completely, "Yes, I believe it's the key to remembering my   
past....I have these dreams Serena, about the crystal and a Princesss....and--and I think   
if I can find it then I will remember who I really am..."  
He stopped, figuring he sounded crazy.  
  
Serena was thoughtful a moment, ~He's not the enemy! He's just searching for his identity!  
And a Princess? We're looking for a Princess too! He must be connected with us somehow!~  
  
She touched his arm lightly, "I was at the ball in disguise. I was looking for the silver  
crystal too."  
  
He turned to look at her in shock, "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I am also searching for the silver crystal. I'm trying to find the Princess  
that me and the other scouts are sworn to protect--our leader."  
  
He was staring wide eyed at her now.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon." She finished, smiling at him.  
  
He stared in disbelief, "You're Sailor Moon?!"  
  
She giggled and it broke the strange tension. He tugged one of her pigtails playfully,  
"Should've known from the hairstyle." He teased.  
  
They chatted then, comparing notes.  
  
"It sounds like you're looking for the same Princess as we are."   
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that--I thought I was going crazy!"  
  
They headed back toward the room, talking endlessly about battles, and Youma's and   
misunderstandings and so on. As they reached the doorway however, Serena halted him.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Was that....was that really your first kiss?"  
  
He turned so she couldn't see his face, "Yes, it was." And he walked into the room without   
another word.  
  
She followed him.  
  
He grabbed his things and headed for the bathroom, shutting the door mercifully behind him.  
He couldn't face her. Couldn't describe to her the play of emotions he had felt that night.  
How absolutely beautiful that kiss had been.   
His thoughts were still reeling. Serena....Sailormoon...Princess at the ball....  
He was beginning to realize his feeling for the three girls was the same...and what that  
implied he didn't know what to make of.  
  
Serena unfortunately, figured he was bitterly disappointed that SHE had turned out to be his   
first kiss, not some romantic Princess, or sophisticated woman, but HER, Serena, the meatball   
head.  
She bit her lip. A few days ago she could've easily matched that sentiment with on of her own.  
Cranky old Darien her dream hunk? What a let down!   
But now it was different. Now he was her friend, and his opinion mattered.  
She grabbed her book and walked out, shoulders slumped.  
She headed down the deck with a heavy heart when she suddenly spotted a vase of tropical  
flowers perched on a table nearby.  
She straightened.  
So what if Darien was disappointed? He didn't HAVE to be romanced by the idea. The important  
thing was, the romance of that moment had not been spoiled for her.  
She plucked one of the flowers carefully and headed back to the room.  
  
When Darien emerged from the bathroom he found Serena gone and the flower with a note, tucked   
in with his things.  
He picked them up curiously,  
~It was a beautiful kiss.~  
  
That was all the note said. He smiled and smelled the flower briefly.  
  
And now my dear readers, you must be wondering, WHERE did Serena go?  
Well. Though on a romantic cruise, our two fav heroes did not actually spend every waking minute  
together! That's right! GASP! They did spend some time apart to enjoy their own things.  
Plus, there were a bunch of activities organized for girls or guys only.  
Darien would be--in the next few days--rock climbing and water skiing and a few other things   
that the mere mention of made Serena feel faint.  
Serena on the other hand took the opportunity to prepare.....  
Which is where she was now.  
She padded quietly into the fancy dining room, over to the piano and sat down.  
Jenkins was tidying when he spotted her,  
"ahh, Miss Tsukino, practicing again?"  
Serena smiled and blushed, "Yes. I hope you don't mind listening to me..."  
"You have a lovely voice, it's very pleasant company while I work."  
She played and sang softly as Jenkins continued around to each table.  
  
On the last day of the cruise there was a talent night. Serena knew about it--Darien did not.  
She intended to surprise him. Before the cruise, she reflected, she'd never have had the   
confidence to try anything like this. Ironically, spending the week with her worst enemy had  
given her that confidence.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Day 5  
  
Dusk was settling sweetly over the ship and sea when Darien returned from his rock climbing.  
He'd spent the day away from Serena, since it was a girls only and guys only activity day.  
He'd never have imagined he would miss her company so much. Nor could he have anticipated  
how much fun it was to compare notes with other guys about girlfriends and their various  
adorable mannerisms.   
He'd had a couple of great laughs about them, reflecting, with a bit of a pang in his stomach,  
that it was almost like they really were a couple. Almost.  
With a maddening and delightful rush, the weeks events once again washed over him.   
Serena playing tennis, watching the sunset, swimming, sketching, studying, sleeping in his arms  
to hide from the storm.....the way she tripped because she was always so excited, the way  
her eyes lit up at every little thing, they way her face had looked when he surprised her   
sketching, the flower and note she left about the masquerade kiss.....  
He shook his head. His whole life had felt empty, lonely, incomplete, and now in a week it  
seemed bursting to the brim.....he didn't know what to make of it.  
And what about when they returned home? Would everything that had sprung up so beautifully  
between them vanish just as quickly as it had come?  
They'd been enemies, and as Tuxedo Mask he'd always been cold and distant...he frowned.  
  
He never wanted it to end. Him. Darien Chiba. Ever practical, face the future, no nonsense  
Darien was wishing with all his heart that this funny little cruise could somehow stretch on  
to eternity.  
Soon it would be over, just two more days....he vowed to make them count. He'd spend all   
day tomorrow with her, and there was always the silver ball on the last day. That night, he would  
make up for every cold encounter with Tuxedo Mask, every harsh word at the arcade, every  
misunderstanding between them. That night he would spin out the beautiful thread of this   
dream to it's full length and make something beautiful.  
  
He returned to the room to find Serena in the throes of fury, trying to untangle her hair.  
He could hear her muttering and moaning as she pulled at the knots desperately.  
  
"Serena?"   
  
She turned around suddenly, "Oh, hey Darien. Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yeah actually, rock climbing was a blast! What did you do all day--besides apparently, tangle  
your hair?"  
  
She smiled ruefully, "I fell asleep on it and now it's a mess! I canNOT get the knots out!"  
  
He plunked down his stuff and sat down in the chair near the couch, "C'mere, lemmie see if I can  
help."  
  
She walked over and stood in front of him, "Good luck!"  
  
He turned her around, "Watch me!"  
  
He started carefully at the bottom and tried to gently work his way up. It was no easy task   
though.  
  
"You sure have a lot of hair--have you just never cut it?"  
  
"Actually I have cut it, lot's of times, but it always grows back really fast. I don't know if  
it has something to do with being Sailormoon or what. I've cut it to my shoulders and in a   
week it's back down to the floor."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe it does. It's beautiful hair though."  
  
"Yeah, a big beautiful TANGLE! Ohhhhh!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
They chatted about various things....rock climbing, the irony of winning the couple's contest,  
the negaverse, the various pro's and con's of being tall or short....  
  
Finally Serena's hair was tangle free, and thanks to Darien's gentle touch, she was beautifully  
relaxed.  
  
"Oohh am I ever ready for bed!" She murmured.  
  
"Not so fast there princess meatball!" he teased, tugging her back by the hair, "You have to  
study!"  
  
"Nooooo! Look, y=mx+b, leaves gather light and process chlorphyl by photosynthesis, Huckleberry  
Finn is actually a social criticism, the capital of Tokyo is...."  
and in one long blur she recited everything they had studied all week, so determined not to   
study it again that she simply reiterated it all.  
  
Darien stared wide-eyed at her, "Why Serena! You remember everything! You've learned and  
memorized everything! I knew you could do it!"  
  
He swung her happily around. She grinned, "Yeah, I guess I did! ha ha, Miss H is gonna  
flip!"  
  
She laughed as he dropped her on the bed with a bounce, "Does this mean I don't have to study?"  
  
He grinned, "Yes. Have a good sleep, you've earned it!"  
  
She shrieked with joy and impulsively grabbed his face and kissed his nose with a loud   
zmoi noise.  
"yahoo! Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you Darien! Thank you Tuxedo Mask! Thank you  
brain! Thank you universe! siiiigh!" She laid back and fell promptly to sleep.  
  
Darien crawled onto the couch smiling madly. He would have to kidnap her away to his apartment  
so she could make his life this delightful all the time.  
  
This being his last thought before sleep it shouldn't surprise you to know he dreamt of marrying  
her all night.  
What it may interest you to know is that Serena dreamt it too. In fact they shared the same   
vivid dream of getting married all night.  
It made for a very awkward morning to follow over breakfast.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
"Yup. You?"  
"Oh great, just great."  
How's your toast?"  
"Fine, fine."  
  
~Why did I dream of marrying Darien? What's wrong with me? That's NEVER going to happen!  
We're just friends! He could never fall for me! I'm just having a childish fantasy! I'm   
forgetting that this is all pretend and I'm really just a....just a...I don't know...~  
  
In truth she couldn't just list off her faults anymore. Now she found herself realizing that  
she was funny, and smart when she put her mind to it, and coordinated with her hair out of the  
way, and a real hero too.   
  
~Maybe I do have some things going for me. Maybe I do have a lot to offer...~  
  
Darien meanwhile, stared out the window, terrified that if he looked at Serena, she would   
somehow read his dream in his eyes...  
  
~Why would I dream of marrying Serena? And in such vivid detail?~ He had an odd sense of  
premonition but brushed it quickly aside. Unlike Serena, Darien held no rose tinted ideals of   
himself. He knew he was ill-equipped to handle love and friendship. Although some strange,  
half-familiar instinct arose in him to be different to Serena, it also made him wickedly  
nervous. He knew he teased her to dispell the tension, but that didn't make things any   
easier!  
  
Serena chewed her lip thoughtfully. Maybe, just maybe, Darien WOULD be interested in a girl like  
her. And was she interested in him? She sighed....~ofcourse~.  
Not only had he turned out to be a wonderful friend, but he had also turned out to be Tuxedo  
Mask. If she'd been uncertain of her feelings for Darien in the slightest, the fact that he  
was her masked hero dispelled them. She knew in her heart that Tuxedo Mask was her true love.  
And she never questioned her heart. And now that it was Darien....it all seemed to fit....  
She looked up at his handsome face. He was staring out the window, deep in thought.  
  
~I'll tell him. I will. Maybe I have a chance....~  
  
She opened her mouth to speak the truth when he suddenly turned determinedly back to face her,  
"So, what do you want to do today? It IS our second last day together!"  
He smiled good-naturedly at her, all traces of anything else hidden carefully.  
  
Her momentary certainty faltered, her smile faded for a moment before she quickly pasted it  
back on, "I don't know....what do you feel like doing?"  
  
He paused thoughtfully, "Hmmmm. let me think...we can't have done EVERYTHING there is to do  
on this ship yet...."  
  
"There's a salsa dance and limbo competition tonight."  
  
"I know, I remember."  
  
"We could go into town..."  
  
"I guess...did you have any place specific in mind?"  
  
"Actually, there was a space observatory in town I was hoping we could get into. They have  
a huge telescope that they track the moon and stars with. I'd love to see it."  
  
"That sounds great. How did you find out about it?"  
  
"It was in the brochure I got with the map the other day."   
She picked up her bag and sighed, "I love looking at the moon..." she said dreamily.  
  
He smiled, times like this he really believed she was some sort of faery.  
They took a cab to the observatory and managed to get one of the staff to take them on a tour and  
even let Serena look through the telescope.  
  
"Ohhhh, there it is!" She sqealed delightedly as the moon came into focus.  
  
The scientest zoomed the lense in close enough for her to make out the surface and she suddenly  
grew serious.  
  
"oh, it looks so empty and desolate...."  
  
Darien took her arm gently and smiled at her. She looked sad a moment but then smiled back.  
They decided to walk back since the night was warm and Darien took her hand as they walked.  
Serena smiled a bit regretfully at him,  
"You know, no one's around, you don't have to keep up the charade if you don't want to."  
  
He smiled a bit sadly and released her hand, and she immediately regretted saying anything.  
They walked on in silence until she spotted the moon again.  
"Look!" She gasped, taking his hand gently, "Doesn't it look beautiful from here?"  
  
He followed her gaze and suddenly she shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, realizing helplessly, that he had nothing to offer her. He was in   
shorts and a t-shirt, and she in a sleevless summer dress.  
  
She nodded slightly, "A bit." She admitted.  
  
He tucked an arm carefully around her and pulled her close, not missing the sweet sigh she gave  
as she wrapped her arm round his waist.  
  
"Mmm, how are you so warm? I'm freezing!"  
  
He chuckled, "I dunno, cause I'm bigger I guess."  
Then he leaned down to her ear, "Actually, that's a lie." He said softly, "It's a   
Tuxedo Mask thing." He said mysteriously and she laughed.  
  
"Oh is it?"  
  
He laughed too. Then he felt his heart grab, ~I'm flirting with her!~  
  
Apparently she didn't notice.  
  
They walked on and Serena asked, "Darien? Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, have you ever...I mean...was that really your first kiss? Haven't you had a girlfriend  
before?"  
  
"It was, and no I haven't. Does that surprise you?"  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
He laughed, "Why?"  
  
"Because! You're so, I dunno, handsome and older and sophisticated! Girls must throw themselves  
at you on a reguler basis!"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Don't try that on me! I KNOW they do!"  
  
"Alright alright, I confess. I do have my offers."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But...no one's been the right one...."  
  
She seemed to accept this and relaxed a bit, letting the soft warmth of him soak in.  
  
"What about you?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Haven't you had any offers?"  
  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding?!"  
  
"Why should I be kidding? I've seen the way guys look at you...." He trailed off a bit  
angrily at that....there were some guys who didn't know the self control he'd exerted to avoid  
pummeling them into next year.....  
  
"Now I KNOW you're kidding! I am NOT pretty! I am NOT popular! No guys pay attention to me!  
Except ofcourse, to laugh when I trip and tease me about my hairstyle!"  
  
He pulled her to a stop just before the ship, "Do you really think you're not pretty?" He asked  
seriously, his blue eyes intent as they searched hers.  
She felt her heart beating wildly.  
  
"N-no." She stammered.  
  
He ran a gentle hand down her cheek, "You're wrong." He said softly, leaning down closer to  
her face, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met...."  
  
His breath was warm on her face he was so close....so close that a kiss was inevitable....she  
watched until his face was blurry and then shut her eyes, tense with anticipation....  
Darien, completely swept up in the moment, slipped his arms around her and moved to pull her   
into a kiss....  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
aaaahhhh! SUSPENSE! I know, I'm cruel minna! Forgive me? I promise I'll have the next   
chapter out soon!  
Drop me a line and rant about how terrible I am for cutting it off there after you've waited  
so patiently for some mush! ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

A Trap for A Truce: Chapter 6: "Tuxedo Salsa and Sailor Limbo???"  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~@  
  
Now, let me see, where did I leave off?? *dodges rotton tomato* Oh yeah, the almost kiss  
scene! *hee* ^_^;  
  
Whence last we left the famous couple we all adore........  
  
Darien felt his heart thudding loudly in his ears and a strange rush filling him from toes  
to ears....the only thought he could clearly make out in his dazed brain was the one pointing  
out that this wouldn't be the first time he'd kissed Serena....though that provided no comfort   
whatsoever to his nervous body....he dipped down until their noses touched, aching to complete  
the moment, overwhelmed by a base, gut instinct that this was destiny....but unfortunately,  
someone foreordained that this particular kiss was NOT to be....curse whatever spiteful  
fate THAT was!  
(natia runs, dodging roses and shoes, "Please mamo-chan! Stop throwing those! ouch! gomen  
gomen, I'll get you two together soon! ahhhh!")  
  
Because.....  
  
CRASH! A blast of thunder and lightning cut through the air!  
SHRIEK! A woman nearby yelled as she *thought* she spotted a snake!  
TRIP-YELP-SPLAT! A man, distracted by the shrieking woman didn't look where he was going and   
fell.  
  
And Serena?  
silly minna, I don't even have to say....  
  
AIEEE! Cried Serena at the sudden blast of lightening, jumping back, Meatballs lifting off  
her head.  
SNAKE?! Yelled Serena as she heard the woman explaining as she helped up the fallen, bruised  
man "I HATE SNAKES!!!!"  
  
Oof! Exclaimed Darien as she leapt into his arms  
He sighed heavily (throwing sidelong glares at natia) and carried her in.  
  
Back in the room, neither talked about the almost-kiss, both utterly embarrassed. Serena  
brushed it off as "all part of the act" and Darien figured Serena was just going along with it  
for the same reasons......siiigh....  
  
"So, salsa huh?" Said Serena, attempting to be chipper and break the tension.  
  
Darien nodded, putting the last of their school books away (they were studying before going  
out so they could just sleep when they got back).  
  
"Yup....do ya know how to salsa?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
Her eyes grew fearful as he turned to meet them, "No..."  
  
And for once, his expression matched her own, "Neither do I..."  
Ballroom dancing as Tuxedo Mask was one thing.....salsa a la Darien spelled disaster.  
  
"But you seem to dance fine." She said with confusion, "I've seen you fast dance AND ballroom  
dance as Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
He shook his head, "Club dancing I've done before, and besides, it doesn't take much to learn.  
And as for ballroom....well, when I'm Tuxedo Mask it just comes naturally......."  
He trailed off but then suddenly his eyes lit up, "Wait a sec!"  
  
"What? What?!"  
  
"When I'm Tuxedo Mask I just *know* how to ballroom dance, and fight and a bunch of stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"And when you're Sailormoon, you just *know* how to--"  
  
"Yes yes," she cut in, "throw my tiara, jump, dodge, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Don't you think as our alter-selves, we might be better equipped to handle the salsa?"  
He asked her with a wicked gleam in his eye, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
She caught on, "Ohhhh....I see....yeah, yeah I do heh heh heh." she gave a rebellious chuckle.  
If Luna were here she'd have a total cow!  
  
"But we can't go as Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask...hmmm...Serena, how did you disguise yourself   
at the masquerade?"  
  
"Oh, I used my disguise pen!" She exclaimed excitedly, "I have it in my bag, just a sec!"  
She hopped over to it and pulled it out gleefully, "Let's do it!"  
  
She pulled out her brooch and held it up next to his rose, "Moon prism power!"  
  
FLASH! A bright while light enveloped them both from her brooch and for just a moment, a strange  
sense of remembering came over them, they looked into each other's eyes....recognized...  
But then it was over and Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask stood side by side.  
  
"Okay, now the pen!" Cheered Serena happily, turning to face him, she stopped short a moment,  
staring at him with awe.  
"Wow..." She couldn't help but exclaim softly.  
  
He grinned, for once, by a girl, highly flattered...He tipped his hat and pulled out a rose,  
"Charmed." He said offering it to her, smiling divinely.  
  
She giggled and took it....~This'll come in handy later....~ (natia winks conspiratorially at Usagi  
and giggles...yup...)  
  
Then she held up the pen, "Disguise Pen, turn us into a salsa dance couple!"  
  
Another bright light burst forth and when it ebbed away, Darien stood with Serena tilted back  
in his arms, adorned in a salsa tuxedo (eep, is that what salsa dancers wear? gomen! I'm so   
dumb! *sweatdrop*)   
Serena glanced up at his handsome face, dark hair tousled. She reached behind her ruffly salsa  
dress and pulled out the rose, giggling, and placed it sideways in his mouth,  
"Now we're ready!"  
  
He chuckled and pulled her up, tucking the rose in his pocket, "Do you think we'll be able to?"  
  
She laughed and dragged him towards the door, "Who cares? We look great!"  
  
He had to enjoy her carefreeness. But as they hurried down the hall, he swung her out and spun  
her back into his arms. He grinned into her upturned face, "I think we'll do just fine..."  
  
And with even more enthusiasm then they previously had, they burst into the dance hall.   
And wouldn't it have been perfect if they HAD been the best salsa couple there? And won?   
  
Maybe it was their overenthusiasm, maybe the fact that the salsa didn't exist in the Silver  
Millenium, maybe the fact that the spiked punch took it's effect on them after they obliviously  
drank close to five glasses each......hmmm.... ;)  
  
Whatever the case, they did not win, but they had a lot of fun. They danced around, all decked  
out in full costume, and the rhythm they seemed to share was flawless--even punch drunk! And  
Darien made a great show of the rose between his teeth, dipped her with real flare and amused the  
other couples......but another couple won, and deservedly so.   
  
By the time the limbo contest began, our heroes were rather giddy. And Darien's lanky, lithe  
frame DID make for a rather comical sight bent unnaturally under the limbo bar....but when he  
fell, Serena couldn't help the gales of laughter she professed rather loudly.  
They exited the dance hall afterwards, laughing all the way to their room.  
  
"Y-you looked s-so f-funny falling down!" choked Serena between giggles.  
  
Darien was laughing too hard to answer but as they grinned at one another, they both tripped over  
his books and fell, landing on the bed.  
  
This was the cause of yet MORE laughter and then Darien's dazed realization, "Hey Serena.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think we're drunk..."  
  
They stared seriously at one another a moment before REALLY laughing.  
Laughing was the last thing Darien remembered before they passed out....  
  
moonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstarmoonstar  
  
Day 6  
  
"Uuuuuugggggghhhhh...." Groaned Serena, spitting out a mouthful of pillow and wrinkling her  
eyes at the wretched light of the sun. She pulled herself up to a sit and then immediately  
regretted it.  
  
"Ohhhhhh...." She poked Darien, who lay similarly beside her, "Darien, Darien...."  
  
He stirred as she cleared her eyes and realized they'd detransformed sometime during the night.  
  
"Whatssmatter?" He mumbled, untangling himself from the sheets that were stuck to his face  
in a very unpleasant way.  
  
"I feel awful! What's wrong with us?" She moaned.  
  
He pulled himself up to sit next to her, "Hangover..." He managed painfully.  
  
Then he stumbled up, threw on a sweater and headed for the door, "Need coffee..." He  
explained, pulling sunglasses on, oblivious to the rooster like quality of his hair at that   
moment.  
Serena was too nauseous to laugh. Pity.  
  
He returned with two cups of coffee and some aspirin. She tried the coffee and made a terrible  
face, "Uggghh! This stuff tastes like dirt!"  
  
He tried to smile but his face hurt too much, "issokaymeatballhead, it'll help....drink."  
  
She obeyed, but her face scrunched up admirably as she swallowed the liquid she was now  
thoroughly convinced was poison. The aspirin helped too. After the headache and dizziness   
were dispelled, recovery was possible.  
  
They each showered--Serena had to giggle at the yell Darien let out upon  
catching his reflection in the mirror "Serena! How could you let me go out with my hair like   
this?!"  
And then settled in their comfiest clothes, to finish up their studies for the week. The  
hours slipped by unnoticed......on this their sixth day together....had it only been six days?  
  
Darien stole a glance at Serena as she worked out her algebra, chewing her pencil thoughtfully.  
Could everything between them really be the result of a mere six days together? Amazing....  
  
Serena looked up, "What?"  
  
"Can you believe it's been six days?"  
  
"Only six?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Feels like a lot longer..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I feel stupid asking this...but....will we still be friends when we go home?"  
Her eyes looked vulnerably into his, hopeful, a little soul-hungry.  
  
He smiled, how could one girl be so adorable?  
"I certainly hope so!"  
  
She grinned happily and for once, he really had said the right thing, and meant it too.  
Then he chuckled, "I can't believe we got drunk together!"  
  
She giggled, "Me neither!"  
  
He smiled, Serena was pretty funny drunk....then again so was he....but he was older, that was  
probably her first time drinking--he blanched, "S-Serena, you won't tell your parents will  
you?!"  
  
She stared incredulously at him, "Look at my face, do I have 'I want to be grounded for life'   
written across my forehead?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"And somehow I don't see you enthused over the idea of running for your life from my  
enraged father and his shotgun."  
  
He got paler at this comment, for she'd guessed his train of thought exactly.  
  
She laughed, "Don't look so frightened silly!"  
  
He managed to relax, although the image of Serena's enraged father was not an easy one  
to banish....  
  
They continued to study in silence until Serena spoke, "I guess we make a pretty good  
pretend couple." She said as though speaking her thoughts out loud, and he realized how  
much he liked that about her...  
  
"You make a pretty great pretend girlfriend." He smiled.  
  
"You're not a bad pretend boyfriend either." She blushed.  
  
He held her gaze another moment before breaking the spell, "How's algebra coming?"  
  
Her expression changed with breakneck speed, "Ugh."  
  
"Ugh?"  
  
"Yes, in the dictionary, next to that word, is the definition 'word used to describe  
unpleasant things ESPECIALLLY algebra!"  
  
He chuckled and then got up, "Well, it's our second last day together, we shouldn't spend it   
just studying. Do you feel up for something?"  
  
"Anything that's NOT studying!"  
  
"Alright, fun fun and only fun. Let's go!" He offered her his arm and she took it gallantly.  
  
"Al--RIGHT!"  
  
And where did fun take our two lovers?...........  
  
Serena glared across at Darien, trying hard to keep a poker face. She managed to look  
intimidating and even a little imposing, until she spoiled the effect by taking a thoughtful  
bite of her ice cream and getting a big gob on her nose.   
She leaned across the table and made her move, "Check."  
  
Darien raised a mock eyebrow at her, stroked his chin thoughtfully, and moved his King to   
safety, "Good move." He admonished, "But not as good as this--check mate!"  
  
"Whhhhaaaaatttt?!??? DAAAAAAARRRRIIIIIEEEEN! NO FAAAAAIIIIRRRR! It's impossible to beat  
you! Arrrrrgggghhhh!"  
  
Darien chuckled. They'd gone for a stroll, gotten ice cream and found a set up of chess tables   
in a nook of the ship. Now Serena was waving her arms dramatically, ice cream still on her   
nose.  
  
"You have ice cream on your nose." He informed her.  
  
She was cut off in mid wail, "(W)AAAAHHHH--huh? Oh."  
  
She wiped it away and frowned at his laughter, "Don't you laugh at me Darien Chiba! That  
could happen to anyone!"  
  
He laughed anyway until she suddenly corked him in the nose with her ice cream, leaving a cold  
spot of chocolate chip on it.  
  
"Hey!" He said but then the chase began.  
  
"No! No! Ahhhhh! Truce! Truce!" She cried, weaving her way back to their room, hair trailing   
behind her.  
  
He tackled her on the bed and pinned her, ice cream poised to bop her back in the nose, but  
she suddenly began to laugh and laugh, "It-it's empty!" She choked out.  
  
And to his dismay, he found that indeed, all he had left was the cheap, sugary cone. Who  
knew WHERE the ice cream had gone.   
  
Serena caught his half-pout and softened, "Awwww, here, you can have some of mi--"  
She slipped and splatted him in the face with it, "Oops! Oh! Sorry! I d-didn't mean it   
that time! OH!" She couldn't help it, she started laughing all over again.  
  
Darien just sighed comically. This was what came from involving himself in the Meatballhead's  
life. She pulled herself up and got a towel for him.  
  
"Here, maybe we should stick to homework. It's less treacherous."  
  
He smiled, "I guess....you didn't want to do anything else?"  
  
"OFCOURSE I want to do something else!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
She paused thoughtfully, with a mischievous smile, and walked over to him, "Hmmm...how about..  
TAG! You're it!"  
  
She shrieked poking him and running out the door.  
  
He smiled to himself, ~Tag? Ah, why not?~  
  
And with that, he took off after her. They made an afternoon of it. Chasing through the tennis  
courts, weaving through the dance hall, the chess nook, the various decks. She was fast, he   
couldn't catch her! Finally, he cornered her by the pool.  
  
"Hah! Now I've got you Meatballhead!" he gasped out as he realized she was running towards it.  
  
But she surprised him by jumping in, fully clothed, with a delightful shriek and a cannonball.  
He only hesitated for a fraction of a second before cannon balling in after her.  
  
"Gotcha!" he cried victoriously, tagging her at last.  
  
"But now you're all wet!" She pointed out with a laugh.  
  
He indulged her, knowing what a sight he must make. Then they sloshed back to their room,  
Sopping meatballs and all.  
  
After they dried off and changed they headed for the diner, for their last dinner together.  
Darien got their soda's in wine glasses and proposed a toast, "Here's to the cruise, it's been  
a lot of fun hasn't it?"  
  
She tapped his glass with her own, "Totally!"  
  
They sipped their pop and ate amiably, chatting lightly about school, and friends, and   
living double lives. They lingered long over dessert, Serena couldn't bite back the sadness  
that this was their last dessert together, in the dining hall--~Why am I so sorry this is   
ending?~ She thought, ~It's not like I--I.....uh oh....~  
  
Darien watched the strange play of emotions on her face. He was trying vainly to memorize   
every detail, every precious second of this cruise. Maybe it would help fill the emptiness  
that would greet him when he returned home to his vacant apartment.....  
~If only....if only WHAT Chiba? Snap out of it! What are you thinking? Be realistic!~  
But his thoughts would not obey his heart, and his heart was busy hungrily drinking in the  
way Serena's eyes looked when she was thinking....when she was eating....  
  
They walked slowly back to the room. Serena caught Darien's hand, "I've had a good time."  
She said softly, "In case I forget to tell you later."  
  
He smiled sincerely at her, "Me too."   
  
They crept into their respective beds that night and bid one another soft good night's. But  
Darien did not sleep much that night, he stayed awake many hours watching Serena sleep.   
Watching her sweet, pale face like a starved man, reveling in sensations that washed over him   
for her. The urge to protect, the urge to be tender, the urge to fall at her feet....  
  
Finally he went to bed, sadly drifted into sleep....  
  
Serena woke early and perched herself beside him, sketchbook in hand, to capture the sleeping  
face of this man she'd hated just last week. This man who had become her best friend and  
partner. This man who she feared she was falling for....  
  
Then she too returned to slumber.....and if our two heroes dreamt at all, they never remembered.  
Perhaps because they barely ever remembered their dreams of the silver millenium....save for   
brief snatches mostly caught by Darien.....  
  
They never knew that they danced together in their dreams that night.....that Darien finally  
got to see the mysterious Princess's face.....that she called him Endymion.....  
  
No, our two heroes slept oblivious to their dreams for once, weighted down by the sadness that  
tomorrow, was the last day of the cruise.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Phew! Almost done minna! I promise I'll finish soon kay? kay. ;P  
E-mail e-mail e-mail dahlings! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

A Trap for A Truce:   
Chapter 7: The Silver Ball  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Darien woke to find Serena already gone. He threw on his jogging clothes and went for a late  
jog, then showered, dressed and went in search of her.  
Not in the dining hall, not at the pool....He began to worry....  
Tonight was the silver ball, she could be helping out, but for her to be up earlier than him?  
He ran into Jenkins.  
"Hey Jenkins! Have you seen Serena anywhere? I can't find her."  
Jenkins hid his amusement and smiled innocently, "She's helping in the preparations for the   
ball Mr. Chiba."  
He breathed an obvious sigh of relief, "I thought so. Where is she? I'll go help too!"  
Jenkins shook his head, "I'm not sure which specific activity she's involved in. I spoke with  
her earlier but she didn't mention it."  
This was a lie. Serena was practicing and had begged Jenkins to keep Darien from finding her.  
Darien frowned again, "Well, I guess I'll just go to each of them till I find her. Thanks  
Jenkins!"  
And he trotted off, leaving a still-amused Jenkins to shake his head.   
Of course Darien never did find Serena. The first activity he got to he ended up helping out  
for the entire morning and afternoon. He tried to leave graciously but his height made him  
invaluable.   
Finally the decorating and set up were done and Darien was free to search her out. He was  
completely frustrated, their last day together and they hadn't seen each other YET. And this  
was supposed to be the day that he made up for all his past faults!  
He checked every room but she seemed to have vanished. Finally he headed dejectedly back to  
the room, hoping she'd be there getting ready. But when he got there he found she'd been  
and gone. There was a note on the bed and the outfit she'd picked out for him that day they'd  
gone shopping was laid out for him.   
  
"Sorry I haven't seen you all day. I'll meet you at the ball. I don't want you to see me till  
then! Wear the outfit I got ya kay? Serena :) "  
  
He read it again curiously. ~Why wouldn't she want me to see her till tonight?~  
  
He shrugged and changed, touched up his appearance and left, prepared to dazzle her.   
But tonight it was Serena who would be dazzling.   
  
He walked into the ball. There were silver balloons, streamers, candles, tables, and   
people everywhere. Laughing, drinking, dancing.....the stage was set up and the ship's band  
played some delightful old tunes.   
Darien had a strange flashback to the masquerade. He searched through the crowd for her but   
once again, she was no where to be found.   
For a solid hour he covered every inch of the room to no avail. He was utterly enraged by the   
time Jenkins stood on the stage and stopped the music.  
"As some of you may know, we are also hosting a talent night tonight. Different guests on   
board will showcase their talent for you! First up we have two ladies playing cello  
and flute...."  
  
Darien watched wearily, his eyes still searching for Serena.  
  
Serena meanwhile, stood back stage shaking like a leaf.   
~I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!~ She thought miserably.  
~Oh WHY did I ever hatch this stupid idea in the first place?? I'm going to make a fool   
of myself!~  
  
Just then, the two women who were up first came back, their act was done. They were the same  
two women who'd laughed at Serena that first day in the dining hall, and at the tennis game...  
She flushed with embarrassment, expecting some snide comment. But they'd heard her practicing,  
and surprised her by rushing over with flowers.  
  
"Hey, good luck okay?" They said softly, pinning the flowers in her hair and pushing her out  
the door.  
  
Her eyes widened, ~Hey, they were nice to me!~  
  
It was just the boost she needed. She stepped out on stage and was greeted with polite   
applause.  
"Thank you." She said softy into the microphone, "This is a song I co-wrote with someone..."  
She searched the crowd until she spotted him, to one side, staring at her in disbelief.  
"...only he doesn't know it yet..."   
  
The crowd laughed lightly. Darien was frozen in place. Again.  
Serena stood onstage, flowers in her long hair, the blue dress....the only thing he'd picked out  
for her when they shopped that day.....all different shades of blue, wrapped around and tied   
over one shoulder....how could she be so absolutely stunning again and again?  
  
She sat down at the piano, the microphone tilted over to accommodate her and began to play...  
  
~Serena can play piano???~ Darien's mind managed to ask, the rest of him was enraptured,  
hypnotized by her....and then she sang...and the words...his heart stopped, his breath stopped,  
time stopped....  
  
"Reach for me  
Oh your fathomless blue, eyes  
I'm drowning in the, drowning in the flood.  
  
And if love  
Is this aching in my heart  
I'll reach for you anyway.  
  
I've faltered fear,  
I've seen the truth  
I've captured love  
It's inside, you."  
  
~I wrote those! How did she??? What the?? Huh??~ His thoughts were spinning carelessly...  
Her beautiful voice....the beautiful song....the poem he'd written...about his dreams, about  
the princess....about Sailormoon??....and recently...that bit about Serena....  
  
"Keep for me  
Secret memory of our love  
In the silvery moonlight  
Golden it showers down  
Everytime I, dream, of you.  
  
And if love  
Is this pull I feel to find you  
My soul's reached yours anyway.  
  
I've faltered fear  
I've seen the truth  
I've captured love  
It's inside, you."  
  
He listened to the words he'd written late, late in the night...back home...and waited to  
see if she'd used the ones he'd added here, on the cruise...about her... she did  
  
"And in dreams  
Ached familiar  
I never knew love could be so sweet  
  
And In dreams  
I remember  
But I never knew love could be so sweet."  
  
She finished and stood, the audience cheered and whistled and applauded. She took her bow and   
descended into the audience, her eyes never leaving his, looking apprehensive and almost  
apologetic?  
  
He was to her in seconds...less than seconds...a heartbeat...  
"Serena...."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I hope you're not mad!"  
  
"How did you..???"  
  
"I-I found it in your book--I swear it was the only thing I read! I really loved it so I  
copied it into my sketchbook! And then when I heard about the talent night I thought I'd try  
and make it into a song to surprise you. I-I snuck away and practiced and-and I repeated one  
paragraph for the chorus....I hope you don't mind..."  
  
He stared at her in amazement, "I can't believe you did all that! It was...it was beautiful."  
  
Her head shot up to meet his eyes then, "You liked it?"  
  
"Serena it was absolutely amazing! I-I don't know what to say!"  
  
"I'm just glad you're not mad!"  
  
"Of course not. But...why? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Well, the words were so beautiful....I just...I wanted to find out something about  
you....you're so mysterious sometimes...and those words were like catching a glimpse of you..  
so I wanted to do something with them....something to reach you the way they reached me..."  
  
He watched her face incredulously. She sounded so much older and wiser at that moment.  
It was overwhelming...the way she was...  
  
They danced after that...all night....Serena never strayed to the dessert table....for   
once oblivious to food....  
  
Darien leaned down cheek to cheek with her, "You did reach me. You already reached me. All  
week. It's been amazing getting to know you....Serena...Sailormoon..."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. You know. That outfit I picked out looks pretty good." She gave him  
a proud, self satisfied smile.  
  
"Not as good as that dress looks on you."  
  
She blushed, "Thanks."  
  
He held her close as the dance continued. Tomorrow they'd be going home.....but tonight...  
..tonight...  
  
"Serena, I..." He couldn't find the words. There was too much to say.   
  
Serena pulled back and looked up at him, "What is it?" She asked nervously, her pale face  
trying to hide the tremble of her lips suddenly.  
  
He looked sorrowfully into her eyes a moment, "I, I wanted to make up for everything tonight.  
I wanted to make you forget every bad thing I ever said and did...every time I didn't get there  
fast enough when you were in trouble...everytime I walked away after a battle and left you  
wondering....but I don't know how."  
  
She smiled, "But you already have. Every moment this week! Everytime you trusted me and laughed  
with me! Every second has been wonderful! I've forgotten already, besides, I forgave you that   
first time you apologized."  
  
"But that's not just it." He said softly, "I, I want you to know how wonderful it's been to know  
you....how I..." How could he describe the feeling? Knowing when she was in trouble? Searching  
endlessly in his dreams, as his alter identity....and now? Now he felt as though he'd found her,  
just like at the masquerade.....the masquerade...that feeling...  
  
"I feel like I've found you..." He said softly, drawing her closer, touching her cheek with  
his as he whispered in her ear, "And I've been searching all my life.....for you..."  
  
Her eyes widened, "I-I feel the same way too sometimes....like I've known you  
before....especially Tuxedo Mask.....what do you suppose it means?"  
  
He pulled back just far enough to look at her, "I don't know....but..."  
  
He trailed off as he leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes, thinking of his voice  
when he said, "You make a great pretend girlfriend." and they way he'd held her hand  
to keep up the pretense..all the gestures and words to make it seem like they were a couple...  
...was this just another one?   
  
But she didn't refuse it. Couldn't. Her mind might be screaming no, but her heart was   
screaming something else entirely. Two words over and over, ~at last...~  
At last. As though she'd been waiting much longer than six days, or the three or four months  
she'd known him.......how could that be?  
And how could this wonderful sensation of his mouth moving over her own seem familiar? Even if they'd  
kissed briefly at the masquerade, this overwhelming deja vu ran so much deeper.....  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured incoherently as the last of her thoughts  
tangled and dispelled, and all there was in the world was the sensation of Darien's warm warm  
body, and his lips so soft on her own.  
  
Darien hadn't managed to grasp a single intelligent thought since the first moment and only  
knew he never wanted to let go...that the spell would be broken if he did.....  
  
Midnight struck and thousands of silver stars were released over the room, trailing through the   
air into the crowd. Serena and Darien never noticed. Willed the magic to continue. For the   
kiss had been inevitable, but so was the ending.....  
  
Finally though, they did pull apart. Dazed, blissful, still enraptured. Serena turned pale,  
wide blue eyes on his and he opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her fingers.  
"Don't." She begged, not wanting to spoil it so soon with the truth. That this was all pretend.  
That he hadn't really meant it.   
  
So Darien choked back the words 'I love you' that burned in him to be spoken, fearing she could  
read them in his eyes and didn't want to hear them....didn't love him back....  
  
But he held her tight, aching to savor the moment....aching to never wake up...  
  
They were the last couple to leave, walking desolately through the room, silver streamers  
and balloons and stars scattering in their wake. They crept back to their room and packed   
their bags silently.   
  
One night of romance was all they believed they could have. It WAS all pretend afterall right?  
But both were heavy hearted when they climbed into couch and bed to sleep. The fairy tale was  
over and reality was waiting at home.  
  
The reality of an empty apartment without love. The call of duty in every battle.  
  
The reality of being leader and warrior, of being a mere school girl and not someone's dream  
lover.  
  
The cruise was over and so was this absolutely perfect, pretend romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
sniff sniff, isn't that awful? *dodges burning glares of readers* WHAT??  
You didn't think I'd get them together on the CRUISE did you? tsk tsk, silly minna. You have  
to wait till NEXT chapter! ;)  
  
p.s. The song was mine la dee da dee da. I wrote the lyrics and it's really a song! *hee*  
Hope ya liked...it was of course inspired by Sailormoon! ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8

A Trap for A Truce: Chapter 8: The Real Thing   
  
AN: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnaaaaalllllyyyyyy! that's all.  
  
Author: Nat-chan  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Rated: G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Serena and Darien were silent as they rode the bus to the airport. Each basking in their own  
personal melancholy. But though Darien could comfortably be sorrowful and miserable for long  
periods of time, Serena could not. She soon curbed her heartbroken thoughts towards determination  
to have a good friendship with Darien now.   
  
He was listening to his walkman....~hmmmm...wonder what he listens to?~  
  
She tapped him, "Hey, whatcha listening to?"  
  
He pulled off his earphones, "Smashing Pumpkins....you probably wouldn't like it."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, "How do YOU know? Can I listen?"  
She held up her earphones and he shrugged, plugging them into the second earphone jack on   
his walkman.  
  
The song changed and the next one came on, loud guitar, steady beat, slightly melancholy lyrics.  
She unconsciously nodded her head to the rhythm and Darien was doing the same, they glanced  
over and caught each other at the same moment.  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
"Do you like it?" He mouthed.  
  
"YEAH I DO! IT'S KINDA CATCHY!" She hollared back at painful decibels. He just smiled and sat  
back to keep listening. But she grabbed his hand,  
"THUMB WAR!"  
  
He rolled his eyes but accepted the challenge. He didn't want to be cheered up, didn't want to  
move on...but he couldn't help it....she was so much fun!  
  
Thumb wars and paper-rock-scissor tournaments filled the time on the bus ride, and hangman  
kept them busy on the plane. It was kinda cool playing Sailormoon hangman. Secret identities  
made for great topics....  
  
When the plane landed they were both smiling. They gathered their bags and headed off, but   
Darien stopped her suddenly, "Hey..."  
  
"Yeah?" She said looking up at him curiously..  
  
"Friends still?"  
  
She smiled brilliantly and he knew she'd been waiting for him to say...to make it alright again.  
But he mistook some of her gladness for relief and confirmed to himself that she was not in   
love with him.   
  
They continued on and met Andrew, Rita, the girls and Serena's parents, all chatting and   
laughing and hugging and welcoming.   
  
And then? Then Darien and Serena separated.....waved goodbye....returned home...  
  
Darien walked into the silence of his apartment and forced back the wave of despair.   
Unpacked all this clothes, taking extra care with the outfit Serena'd picked out...that he'd  
worn when they kissed...just last night....~just last night..~  
  
Serena did the same. Escaped the friendly chatter of friends and parents and slowly unpacked  
in her room, hanging up the blue dress and staring at it a moment, fighting back tears.  
  
The girls had been eager to know--once Serena's parents were out of ear shot, HOW she'd managed  
to act civil to Darien for a full 7 days. Serena laughed telling them how they fought and  
played jokes on one another at first, but as she continued, relating their gradual friendship  
and inconsequant good time, she felt overwhelmed by heartache and quickly sent them away, saying  
she didn't feel well.  
  
And she didn't.   
  
She settled at her window that night and thought sadly of Darien....Tuxedo Mask....they'd  
agreed not to tell the other girls for now....so it was a secret...a secret just between the   
two of them....like the sweet kiss from last night....  
  
One tear escaped then two....~I'm such a fool....how could I? How could I fall for him when  
I never ever had a chance?~ She pulled out the locket and let it play, let it lull her slowly  
to sleep.  
  
Darien stood looking out his balcony window at the moon and tried desperately to think of   
nothing....he'd been good at it before....but now? Now every terrible silence gave vent to   
a memory.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~@  
  
A week later.....  
  
Andrew was waiting for the girls when they arrived like clockwork early that morning.   
They'd decided on this meeting yesterday. It was time.  
  
He brought over soda's and sat down with them since the arcade wasn't busy yet.  
  
"So..." He began.  
  
"So," Said Rei, taking control and getting right to the point, "Serena and Darien. WHAT is going  
on with them??"  
  
Ami nodded, "Ever since the cruise, she's been so different..."  
  
"How so?" Asked Andrew.  
  
"Well, she's been doing absolutely amazing in school, she's chapters ahead and her marks  
are excellent."  
  
Lita shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's the LEAST of my concerns--"  
  
But Ami cut back in, "Well did you know she's taking some college classes?"  
  
"WHAT??!!!" (everyone)  
  
"Yes, college art classes. She submitted a portfolio and they accepted her in!"  
  
"I thought I caught her going to a kareoke bar the other night!" Said Rei with disbelief,  
"I almost SURE it was her!"  
  
"Yeah, well did you know she and Darien play tennis every morning?"  
  
"WHAT??!!"   
  
"Yup, early too. They meet and play over at the park's courts. Darien says she's really good.  
He has trouble keeping up with her!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Said Rei.  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Darien's been different too...he seems almost...."  
  
"Lovesick?" The girls supplied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Serena too. I don't get it. A romantic cruise, seven days, they seem to be in love, why   
aren't they together?"  
  
Andrew shook his head, "I--"  
  
He was cut off by the entrance of the very pair. They huffed in, tennis rackets in hand,  
"Hey Andrew! Hey guys! You're up early for a saturday!"  
  
"SO ARE YOU!!!!"  
  
Serena just giggled.  
  
Darien took a stool and ordered coffee. Serena went to sit by him and slipped but Darien  
caught her and pulled her up beside him without even looking over....as though he expected it..  
..and Serena never noticed either...it was almost like...routine??  
  
The girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Good game." Darien said.  
  
"Mhmm. Ugh, coffee! I can't believe you still drink that stuff, it's poison I swear!"  
  
He just smiled at her, "You shouldn't say mean things about it when it helped you out before!"  
  
She flushed a little as the girls and Andrew all raised eyebrows at her,  
"What! I don't know WHAT he's talking about!"  
  
But she and Darien's gazes were rather conspiratorial in nature and it was obvious they weren't  
saying something.   
  
Finally Serena jumped up, "Gotta book it, Mom wants some help with the chores! Bye guys! Bye  
Darien!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
After her hasty retreat, all eyes turned to Darien, who shrank nervously under their various   
gazes.  
  
"What?!" He finally asked, hoping he sounded innocent.  
  
Andrew winked at the girls, "This came for you, they didn't have a forwarding address so  
they sent it to the arcade."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, it's from the cruise--"  
  
Darien snatched it up so quickly it startled Andrew. He tore open the envelope and took it to a   
booth. It was full of photographs. The note attached read:  
  
"Mr. Chiba and Miss Tsukino,  
Here are some candid photos taken by our ship's photographer. I thought you might like  
to have them. Hopefully they will serve as pleasant reminders of your time spent aboard.  
Sincerely, Jenkins."  
  
Darien dumped the photos onto the table and felt his heart stop. There were so many, and all   
of them were of he and Serena. At the pool, playing tennis, dancing at the club, Serena singing  
kareoke, the salsa dance, the chess game...endless...they were endless....but the one from the  
silver ball was what made his every sense come to a halt.....it was them, kissing at the ball, as  
it rained silver stars all around....  
  
"What is it?" Asked Andrew from the counter, and the girls looked expectantly over. But  
Darien never heard them.   
He stood with the one photo and ran from the arcade without another word.  
  
Andrew watched him go, "Darien? Hey, where are ya going? Hmmm."  
  
He walked over to the table and found the girls looking through the photos already,  
"Photos..." Said Rei.  
"Of them..." Added Lita.  
"They look like a real couple..." Said Ami softly.  
"I think I know where he's going." Said Andrew smiling faintly.  
  
Darien raced through the park towards Serena's house.  
He'd made a decision. He had to tell her. All those pictures....they looked like a real  
couple....all he kept thinking looking at them ~I wish they were real. I wish they were real.  
I love her.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~@ @~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena meanwhile, had long finished the chores and was pulling out her sketchbook to go to the  
park and draw. She hadn't even opened it since the cruise.....she flipped through it, lingered  
on the sketches she'd done of Darien...at the beach under the moonlight....while he slept that  
last night...she traced their outlines with her fingers....  
A strange lump under the last page made her turn it and gasp with surprise. Pressed between  
the pages was a flower...not just any flower....the flower she'd left for Darien, with the note  
about the masquerade kiss....how beautiful it had been. The flower had dried out and flattened  
nicely, but underneath it was writing...Darien's writing....  
"It was the most beautiful moment of my life." It read simply. Simple, but tears blurred her  
eyes and she hurried out the door with it to find him. She had to tell him.   
  
They met as usual, by crashing into one another, both running blindly.  
  
"Serena!"  
"Darien!"  
"I was looking for you!" They both said together.  
  
Darien clutched the photograph, Serena the sketchbook. She looked down and brought his hand  
up to see it clearly and froze, staring at it a long moment before turning to search his face  
with her eyes. There was such a stark hunger in his eyes that she was breathtaken. He looked  
down at her sketchbook and she turned to show him what he'd written.  
  
He smiled a lopsided smile that made her love him even more, "I was wondering when you'd find  
that."  
  
She smiled back but her eyes were pained, sorrowful. Did she feel sorry for him because he   
loved her and she didn't love him? Oh Gods....  
  
She caught the strange pain that crossed his face and stepped closer to him, "I came to say  
thank you." She said, "And ask you if it was still true?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you still think it was the most beautiful moment of your life? Even after the-the ball?"  
She asked softly, stumbling over the words a little, because they hurt.  
  
He gripped her arms suddenly, a fierceness in his face, "I want it to be real." He said, his   
voice thick with intensity, "I--"  
  
But she threw herself wholly in his arms and cut him off, "So do I! So do I!"  
  
He held her tight, "Did you mean it? At the ball, when you kissed me, did you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I meant it! But I thought you were just pretending! All week, I thought it was just  
pretend!"  
  
"Me too! But it wasn't, I meant everything." He had both arms around her now, his voice   
muffled in her beautiful hair.  
  
Her tears soaked through his shirt. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes,  
"I want us to be a real couple..."  
  
He searched her tear streaked face, saw the stark joy in her eyes and felt his heart leap with  
hope. She smiled, "I guess we had enough practice!"  
  
He smiled back and chuckled, but then grew serious and leaned in close to her, "Serena, I..  
...I love you."  
  
Her cheeks burned--but nothing compared to her heart, "I love you too..."  
  
She slipped her arms about his neck and then trailed her fingers through his hair to cradle  
his face before drawing it down to meet her lips and Darien knew THIS was the most beautiful   
moment of his life....  
  
He let her pull him into the kiss and then caught her up tight in his arms and had his own  
way....kissing her deeply, until they were breathless, knowing he would never tire of the   
sensation.....feeling his whole life had been building to this one moment....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Andrew retrieved the letter he'd received with the envelope for Darien and walked back over  
to the girls as they nosed their way through the sea of photographs, giggling and gasping.  
  
"Dear Andrew," It read, "Here are the photographs. I have done everything that is in my power  
to do. The rest is up to you. Hope to see you soon!  
Sincerely, Uncle Jenkins"  
  
Andrew smiled, ~I think you did enough Uncle...~  
  
And several blocks away, in the park, Serena and Darien were confirming his guess.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done at laaaaaaaaaaaaaaast! yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Hope you liked Minna! This is my longest fic!  
phew! Lot's of fun to write though, I just wrote and wrote without planning it at all (except  
for chapter 3). E-mail e-mail e-mail! 


End file.
